The Demon Inside
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: <html><head></head>With Dean being killed by Metatron, Sam and Brooke are forced to be on their own again. Or are they? Little do they know that Dean's very much alive. There's just one thing wrong with that, he's not the same old Dean Winchester anymore. What will happen when Dean's own brother and girlfriend find out that he's come back to life as a demon at the hands of Crowley?</html>
1. Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural. I only own the OC Brooke. Just like the other two stories before this, this will follow the season as that's how I find it easier to write. With also adding my own stuff into it as well.**

* * *

><p>So where we left off, Dean was killed by Metatron. He was resting in peace on the bed back at the bunker, at least that's how we left him. That was until Crowley got involved and then when we happened to walk by the room, we noticed that Dean was gone and it was very confusing. But we still had a job to do, and there was one demon that we had dealt with before everything just suddenly died down and there weren't any cases for months. I kept walking by the room Dean and I used to share, the one we left him in because it's just been hard without him around...dead or not. Sam got injured in one of the fights we had with the demon and his arm was in a sling for a while. But Sam was determined to find out where Dean was and I was too. So we found a demon and held her hostage, trying to get info on where Dean was, because he had to be with Crowley.<p>

"I heard the rumors. I said, 'No, that can't be. A Winchester? One of us?'. But it's true, isn't it? Whatever soul you had, whatever boy scout code you cuddled up to at night, it's all gone. Leaving what? Look at you."

"Where is Crowley?"

"Eat me."

"Mm." He nods, before stabbing her.

"One more time. Where is Crowley? Where's my brother?"

"I don't know!"

"Then you're gonna call somebody who does." Sam states before slitting her neck, collecting the blood in a cup.

"No one knows! T-they won't answer!"

"Make the call."

"We're under orders!"

"Make the call!"

"Please."

"Where's my brother?!"

**Four Weeks Later**

Sam kept up with research on demonic possession, he kept checking for what could be possible cases, but there was absolutely nothing. I happened to walk in on a phone call he was having, asking about if anything weird has happened lately, after having found the engagement ring that Dean was gonna give to me after I said yes to his proposal, and trust me I was definitely going to say yes.

"Right, right. So, no noticeable crop failures, no mass cattle deaths...nothing?"

"No. Nothing new on the radar. Nothing on the scope. I'd say that's a good thing."

"No, yeah, yeah, yeah. You're right. I-I hear you Mike. Thanks. That is a good thing. Alright. Well, keep me posted if anything does pop up."

"Alright, watch yourself Sam."

"Yeah, I will. You got it. Thanks."

"Anything?" I ask.

"No. Nothing. But I suppose that's a good thing."

"I guess so. So um, I kind of found this in Dean's room..." I trail off as I put the ring on the table. "I mean before he...well you know, he said he was going to ask me to marry him. I figured the ring was gonna be somewhere safe, so I looked around the room and finally found it. Would it be totally wrong to wear it?"

Sam doesn't say anything for a little while, but does finally speak.

"...no, it wouldn't be wrong. I didn't even know he was planning on proposing, but I know you'd say yes. Frankly, I think you should wear it, you know? He would've wanted that, wherever he is or if he's even alive."

"Right." I nod, looking at the ring for a bit before slipping it onto my finger. "Doesn't feel genuine since he didn't ask me, but I suppose wearing it will have to do for now."

From there, everything went silent with the both of us. The day ended up being a long one, with countless researching and listening to the radio. Sam went back into the room, and grabbed the note that told him to let Dean go. A little while after, he decided to get up and go into the kitchen to get something to eat and to continue to check if anything's happened lately. That's when he came across something.

"Brooke?! Brooke?!" He called a couple of times, before I came into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"I think we got something finally." He says, as I come over and read the article as he dials Cas.

_"Sam. Hello."_

"I think I might've found something."

_"Oh good."_

"Cas? You there?"

_"It's okay. I'm...I'm okay. Uh, go...go on."_

"Okay get this. A John doe who was murdered in Wisconsin a week ago turns out to be this guy name Drew Neely who went missing from some religious order in northern Ohio, okay?"

_"Yeah."_

"Now, Drew Neely has been missing for three years. Killed his wife, his kids, and...just disappeared. I know it's thin...but if this guy was possessed..."

_"Well that would make him the first..."_

"The first lead, the first anything we've seen in..."

_"Sorry."_

"Actually, you know what? Now that I'm looking into this more, I-I think I uh...I think I jumped the gun here, buddy."

"Sam, what're you doing?" I question, giving him a look.

_"No, Sam, you said it was something."_

"Yeah. Uh, it's...it's not. I was wrong. Sorry."

_"I can help."_

"Cas. We tried that."

_"Sam, you can't blame what that demon did to your shoulder on...on me. You were out of..."_

"I'm not, okay? I'm not blaming anything on you. What happened...happened. And...you need to be worrying about yourself. I-I really shouldn't have bothered you."

_"How are you Sam? And how's Brooke?"_

"We're good. We're alright. Just tired, you know? We'll be better when we get him back...after I kick his butt."

_"I miss him."_

"Yeah."

_"Why would he just disappear?"_

"Who says he had a choice?"

_"Well, then who wrote the note? You think there's any chance...any chance at all that Dean is still..."_

"Still even remotely Dean?" Sam says before he hangs up.

In the meantime, Dean however was at a bar, singing 'I'm Too Sexy' on karaoke, clearly drunk with everyone booing him.

"Turn it off!"

"Get off the stage!"

"Everybody!"

After that, he ended up in bed with a girl who works there.

"Okay. Wow. What time is it? Darryl's gonna kill me if I'm late from my break again."

"Oops." Dean chuckles.

"Damn! I told you to hurry it up. But then you had to go and do that thing with the..thing."

"Oh, you mean that thing that you were begging me for?"

"Begging you to hurry it up, maybe."

"Well, let's not argue about good sex."

"It was good, wasn't it?"

"Mmhmm. Just uh...don't get too excited, you know? Or...too attached. 'Cause I'm just rollin' through."

"You know, there's about a million other ways you could have said that."

Just then the door opens and Crowley walks in.

"Whoa!"

"'Whoa'? What's going on here?"

"What's it look like?"

"In my bed?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Get a room you two."

"Had a room till you two soiled it."

"Love you Crowley."

"Love you more, sweetheart."

"Anne Marie, jackass."

"Knew that." Crowley says before he looks at Dean and rolls his eyes. "Pants?"

They return to the bar and they join a couple of guys for a round of Foosball.

"Best of three. Losers buy the beers."

"Lots of beer."

"Girl seemed nice. Slightly damaged. I could see the old you falling for that."

"Yeah, well, not to worry. She means nothing."

"Good good. 'Cause you and I, we're rolling stones. No distractions. Lock it down. Lock it down."

"Stop talking."

"You're bodging it!"

"If you'd shut up. Keep talking...I can't play the game."

They then look over at Anne Marie and she gets dragged out of the bar by some guy, by her arm.

"Hang on." Dean says as he follows.

"Get off me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You need to calm down."

"Where were you?"

"Stop it!"

"Hey, is this him?"

"There a problem?"

"Yeah, are you Matt?" Dean asks before punching him square in the face.

"Dean!" Anne says as Dean continues to beat on him.

"You need to get away from here. Don't try and contact her. In fact, don't even think about her. You understand me?!"

Crowley clears his throat and Dean goes back inside. Meanwhile where Cas was staying there's a knock on the door.

"Just a moment." He says as he gets up and answers it, it being Hannah.

"Castiel."

"Hannah. I'm sensing awkwardness." He says before he realizes his robe is undone.

He does get dressed however shortly after.

"So...there's no...no leader? You're governing yourselves?"

"Mostly. There's lot of meeting on rebuilding and reorganization...lots of reconciliation."

"And Metatron?"

"Still in jail. His door has been made permanent. I would've thought we'd see you sooner."

"I would've come sooner but..."

"I'm glad you didn't. You see, I...I need your help. Heaven needs your help."

"Anything."

"Most of the angels who fell during the fall have returned to Heaven. A few have not. Some out-and-out refuse. Rogues. Two of them have killed one of our own for only attempting to bring them back home."

"Who were they?"

"Daniel and Adina. They must be found. They must be brought home, and they must be punished for the sake of all. Will you help me?"

"Yes."

"Appreciate you coming down, agents. But I'm afraid you may have just cost Uncle Sam a tank of gas."

"Oh, why's that?"

"You came up here to investigate Drew Neely's murder right?"

"Right."

"Problem is, no one's certain it was a murder at all."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Then, what are we dealing with here? A suicide?"

"Self-defense, more likely. Uh, the surveillance footage was corrupted. Our techies finally managed to clean up the file. Hold on a sec now."

At the bar, Dean had gone outside, but he knew he wasn't alone.

"We can do this however you want. Don't pretend I didn't see you this afternoon. Did you get a good look? You see my moves? I hope so, 'cause I sure could use the competition."

"That John Doe right there, is the one you want to keep your eye on."

"Son of a bitch." Sam says as he realizes it's Dean.

"He's alive." I say to myself, beginning to play with the engagement ring.

"Watch."

"Well, all you Abaddon groupies are the same, you know that? You, the douche that jumped me at the gas station, you just can't accept that the queen is dead, can you?"

"Maybe we just can't accept that a douche like you was the one who killed her."

"Ah. Yeah, that's got to hurt, doesn't it?" He says as he takes out the first blade, and that's when the guy's eyes turn black.

"Okay, now porn guy's just minding his own business. And there's Drew Neely. See the knife?"

"Yeah." Sam and I nod.

"That's intent right there. Now watch this."

We watch as Drew goes to kill Dean, but he turns around and stops him and kills him instead.

"Looks like a cutlass or something. I don't know what the hell this is. Problem is, we don't know if this guy's a hero or a psychopath." He states as he stops the footage with Dean looking at the camera. "That's the image that's getting uploaded to the wires."

"Detective, do you mind if we uh, take another look at this?"

"Knock yourself out, I'll be back in a few."

"Thanks." I nod, as Sam sits down.

He rewinds the footage, making sure to check for things and that's when we notice that for a split second, Dean's eyes go completely black.

"Sam...that's not Dean." I state in shock and awe. "But how..."

"...Crowley." Sam answers.

Somewhere else however, there was a family just minding their own business at home, when a fax came through and a little boy got it and brought it in to his father who was working out at the time in a room he made into a gym.

"Fax, dad."

"Who's it from, buddy?"

"Doesn't say. There's a picture."

"Thanks a lot, bud."

His wife comes into the doorway with a concerned look on her face."

"Is it him?"

He just gives her a look and she walks away like she's going to cry. He however gets a bag packed with every weapon possible, and the picture he got was of Dean. With Cas and Hannah, they've traveled out into a semi-remote area, until he had stopped the car.

"I didn't know angels could get nauseous."

"I just need a moment."

"It's my fault. I'll take the curves faster."

"And you Castiel? You're feeling well?"

"Oh yes. Like a million dollars."

"That's not true."

"It's my truth."

"When you left Heaven, your borrowed grace was failing. By the looks of you, you've only gotten worse."

"I'm fine."

"You're dying Castiel. You need more grace."

"And we have a mission in front of us that supersedes my needs...all of our needs. Don't you agree? You're a good soldier Hannah...and one of the best. Metatron certainly could not have been brought to heel without your bravery."

"Or yours. You must take care of yourself Castiel."

"And another angel should die so that I can be saved? Is this really that hard to understand? Hannah."

"I'm feeling better now." She says, before getting into the car.

Sam and I though made a trip to the gas station that Dean was seen at, and we asked the cashier about him.

"Oh yeah. Porn guy was an animal. Bro came at him like, 'what?!'. And he was all like, 'Wh-a-a-at? Say my name! Say my name! Say my name'. And there was a lot of blood."

"Right. Um...when the guy, uh...when...when...'porn guy' came in, did he...say anything?"

"'Where's the porn?'."

"Really?" I ask.

"That's all he said? Did he buy anything? Did he...did he use a credit card? Nothing? So some guy comes in, kills another guy in your store on your watch, and you just...you what? Just keep on keepin' on?"

"You mean when porn guy was stabbing the other guy to death 10 feet in front of me, and I was having a total code-brown moment in my favorite freakin' pants because I thought I was next, did I conduct a field interview? No. Oh, hey. Uh, can you do me a solid? Found this wedged under the T.P. I think it's the dead guy's phone, and uh, if you're heading back to the station..."

"We'll do that. Thanks." I nod, before Sam and I walk out of the store.

Once we're out of the store, Sam goes through the phone, coming across an email that told him where Dean was, and he then proceeded to call the number the email came from.

_"You're dead."_

"Nope. Just using a dead man's phone."

_"Moose. Took you long enough. Your brother and I were beginning to wonder if you'd hit another dog you know?"_

"Of course, Crowley's behind this." I roll my eyes.

"My brother is dead, Crowley. I know you have some freaking demon parading around in his meatsuit, and trust me, you are gonna pay for that."

_"Moose. Moose. I'm afraid you haven't allowed yourself to dream quite big enough here. Your brother is very much alive, courtesy of the mark. And the only demonized soul inside of Dean is his and his alone. Wee bit more twisted, a little more mangled beyond human recognition, but I can assure you, all his. There now. Feel better?"_

"Hardly." I scoff.

"And the uh, Abaddon supporters you've been sending to kill my brother, how does Dean feel about that double-cross?"

_"If that's what you think is happening, then you're more out of your depths than I thought."_

"I don't know how you did this, what kind of...black-magic stunt you pulled, but hear me...I will save my brother. Brooke and I will both save him, or die trying."

_"You know what tickles me about all this? It's what's really eating you up. You don't care that he's a demon. Heck, you've been a demon. We've all been demons. No, it's that he's with me. And he's having the time of his life. You can't stand the fact that he's mine."_

"He's not your pet."

_"My pet? He's my best friend, my partner in crime. They'll write songs about us, graphic novels. 'The Misadventures of Growley and Squirrel'. Dean Winchester completes me, and that's what makes you lose your chickens."_

"We are going to find you, we are going to save Dean, and then we're going to kill you dead."

_"Well, that's the operative phrase, isn't it? 'Find you'. Good luck with that."_

Little did he know, we were tracking the call, and we found out that they were at The Black Spur bar in North Dakota.

"What a dumbass. We got him now." I remark.

Cas and Hannah manage to find where Daniel and Adina have set up a camp, but no one's there's. Daniel however is out by the stream, fishing.

"Daniel. What are you fishing for?"

"Trout, mostly. They do love a good curlytail grub. Trick is to find that special spot just outside the run, where the big ones...the smart ones...are holding low."

"Do they...do they put up much of a fight?"

"The ones who truly want to be free? They do. You're here about our brother who died."

"Does that surprise you?"

"I can assure you...had he just left us alone, no one would've been harmed."

"His orders were to not leave you alone. And you killed him."

"And Heaven sends two more. What is it about us angels that we can't seem to get the message?"

"Perhaps it is you who has failed to get the message? All of us serve at Heaven's command."

"I suppose. But that was before the fall, wasn't it?"

"You are an angel, once and forever."

"Dropped unwillingly...unknowingly...into a strange land, a land that as it turns out, celebrates the free, the individual. For the first time in thousands of years, I have choices. And with each choice...I begin to discover who I really am."

"This is nonsense."

"Because they don't teach you this in Heaven? Perhaps they should. Then you would understand why it's worth fighting for."

"He's taunting us." Hannah states as she pulls out a blade.

"And then what? We kill him? Or he kills us?"

"There are orders."

"And there is time."

"To hear more of this?"

"To convince him to do the right thing. Besides, Hannah, we still don't even know where the other one is...the woman."

"You'll have to stay for sunset. Nighttime around here is a revelation."

"You sent those demons to kill me?" Dean questions Crowley back at the bar.

"To keep you sharp."

"Really?"

"If it wasn't for me throwing demon chum your way, what do you think would've happened? The mark needs to be sated. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise, I turn into a demon. Yeah, yeah. I sort of got that six week ago."

"Just trying to help."

"You lied."

"Who do you think you're talking to here? Does the tin man have a sheet-metal willy? Of course I lied."

"Okay."

"Hey. Sit down. Sit. I needed to keep you sharp for our future, about which we need to talk."

"Our future?"

"Our professional future. How to put this? If I have to spend one more night in this fetid petri dish of broken dreams and B.O., I will cut off my own face."

"I don't know what you're talking about. 'Cause I'm good. Hell, I'm great."

"Really? How many suicide wings can you eat? How many one-hit wonders can you karaoke to death?"

"Okay, see, the deal was we howl at the moon...no time stamp, no expiration date."

"We've howled. We've bayed. W-we've done extraordinary things to triplets, all of which have been massively entertaining."

"Mm."

"I will treasure our Flickr albums forever. But now it's time for us to accept what we are and go back to work."

"Pass."

"Think of it...the king of Hell, Dean Winchester by his side. Together we rule. Together we create the perfect Hell. And all of this that's bloomed between us never ends. We're not ending the party. We're just moving the party. Out with the club circuit, in with the stadium tour. Oh. Did I forget to mention I spoke to Moose earlier? And that precious woman of yours that you left behind."

"What?"

"Yes. Uh, apparently they've been tracking us for some time now. They got my text from the cell of that demon that you stabbed in blah, blah, blah. It was...words were spoken..emotions. I realize in retrospect, perhaps too many words, too many emotions."

"They traced the call."

"My bad. I guess they'll be here by morning...the latest."

"You sold me out. Well, that's just lovely."

"I don't know what's going on with you. I truly don't. But I've had just about enough of it. Sold you out? Try 'doing you a favor'. Everything I've done for you for the past six months...the mark, the first blade, midwifing you back to life, offering you a seat by my side...has been a favor, a gift, whether you see it or you don't. Take the night. Decide. You know where to find me."

And exactly what Crowley said, Sam and I were on the way to the bar, but that's when the car stalled and stopped working.

"Well this is just great."

"Yeah. Pop the hood." He says as he gets out of the car.

I nod and do so, but once I do a pair of headlights comes up behind us, and a guy gets out.

"Hey."

"Need some help?"

"Uh...yeah I think so. It just died on me."

"Out here? Your ride really has it out for you, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Case of bad luck I suppose." I remark as I get out of the car.

"Give you a hand with that?" He asks as Sam tries to get the hood open with one hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd appreciate it. Yeah. Thanks."

"Ah...these new cars and there computerized brains, huh? One zero out of place, and the whole thing just goes kaput. Well, right there. There's your problem."

"What is that?" I ask.

"Well, that's a kill switch. This here is the remote."

"How did you..." I trail off, but before I could finish that sentence he knocked Sam out and ties him up and puts a bag over his head. "Hey! You son a..." I say as I start to approach him.

"Uh uh uh. Go get in the car sweetheart."

"I don't think so." I snap.

He sighs and grabs another zip tie and grabs me and ties my hands behind my back and drags me to his car, with me kicking and screaming. After he gets me in the car, he grabs Sam and puts him in the car as well, before driving off. Dean, still at the bar was drunk again, and proceeded to sing another karaoke song, with the crowd booing him like last time. When he was finally laying down in bed, Anne came in.

"Drink, tough guy." She says, offering him water.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Your funeral."

"Mm."

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere, you and me."

"We are somewhere."

"No. Somewhere else."

"Sweetie...we barely know each other. And you're drunk."

"Yeah, but, uh...I-I protected your honor, didn't I?"

"Yeah. I thought so, too. Seeing you take on Matt, I was like, 'Wow'. No one's ever done that for me before. But then you kept going and going, and I realized whatever is going on with you has nothing to do with my 'honor' at all."

"Hm. You got all that from a bar fight? Wow. You're good."

"I wait tables at a roadhouse. I meet the bad guys. I meet the good guys. And maybe for a second there, I thought you were a good guy playing bad. I don't know. It doesn't matter. Maybe you're just..."

"The kind of guy who sleeps with every skank in every small-town dive that he passes through? Well, you really do know how to read people, 'cause that sure as hell sounds like me."

"Now, see? I'm so screwed up myself, I'm gonna walk out of here thinking I actually deserved that."

Nightfall came, and Hannah, Cas and Daniel were sitting around a fire, sigils painted on rocks surrounding them.

"What I'll never understand is why angles won't acknowledge the wisdom to be found down here."

"What wisdom is to be gained from humans?"

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Do you understand what he's...fine. But if you are to be free, that is to be decided by all angels."

"There's that angelic irony."

"We're not going back there." Adina says as she appears. "Not ever."

"Adina. This is Hannah and Castiel. Stow the blade please."

"When she stows hers."

"Hannah, what are you doing?"

"We'll never get a chance to argue our freedom from a prison cell."

"You should've though of that before slaughtering one of your own."

"No, no. We were talking. We were getting somewhere."

"Okay, everybody just..."

"You want to be free? Go ahead. Be free."

"Hannah."

And just then a fight breaks out between Hannah and Adina, and then Daniel tries to get involved.

"Stop this."

"No. Daniel."

Before he could kill Hannah, Cas had killed him.

"No!"

Adina gets one last thing in before dashing off.

"We have to get her."

"She's gone."

"We have to."

"Hannah. It's over."

With the three of us, Sam and I were being ushered inside whatever it was and then we were sat down on a couple of chairs and tied up.

"Breathe. There you go. You good, partner? How's that chicken wing?"

"Who are you?"

"Yeah, who exactly are you?"

"First time I broke my arm, my older brother Davey, had me riding on the handles of his three-speed. Decided to pop us a wheelie, look real fancy for all the little pretties outside the DQ. Well, we were looking mighty good for a little bit. And then, 'whoop!'. Ass end over teakettle, boy. Hurt like a son of a bitch. You're Sam Winchester. I think we can all agree on that. I don't know exactly who you are sweetheart, but you must have some relation to Dean. But telling by that ring on your finger, you must be his fiancee."

"Dean...you know Dean? How?"

"Oh, he and I go way back."

"You're a hunter?" Sam questions.

"Sure. Yeah, we can go with that. Hunting your brother counts, right?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah."

"Trust me. Look, buddy, I-I don't know who you are alright? I don't know what you want or what my brother did, but if you got any sense, I suggest you turn tail and run back to that army recruiting ad that spit you out in the first place. He's a monster."

"Well, he was. Yeah, he was...many many moons ago. But now he's prey. And I'm the monster now."

"We have to report this." Hannah says as she and Cas are on the way back.

"And say what? Things got out of control? Another angel has died."

"He was going to kill me, Castiel."

"They just wanted to be left alone."

"Without rules, there is chaos. Out of chaos rise angels like Naomi, Bartholomew...Metatron."

"Well perhaps I've been down here with them for too long. There's seemingly nothing but chaos. But not all bad comes from it. Art. Hope. Love. Dreams."

"But t-those are human things."

"Yes."

Dean however was on the road himself, and his phone started to ring, and it was showing Sam, but where we were...it was that guy calling from Sam's phone.

_"I left you both an open tab at the bar. Knock yourself out."_

"Well hell, I just may take you up on that."

_"And who's this?"_

"Me? Well I'm Karma, brother."

_"On my brother's phone?"_

"On your brother's phone."

_"Is he dead?"_

"No. Not yet. And as long as you show up where I tell you to show up, your brother and your girl will be just fine."

_"And how do I know they're even both still alive?"_

"Speak."

Sam doesn't really say anything, and the guy sighs and punches him in the face.

"Ahh! Dean!"

"What the hell was that for? You psychopath!"

"Proof of life. Got a pen?"

_"No. You listen to me. There's no trade. There's no meet-up. There's no nothing...except the 100% guarantee that, somewhere down the road, I will find you, and I will kill you."_

"Well, that'll be a cold comfort to your dead brother. May just leave your girl alive, but we'll see about that."

_"I told him to let me go. So whatever jam he's gotten the both of them in now, that is his problem."_

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure to pass that on to him as I'm slitting his throat."

_"Yeah, you do that, 'cause he knows me. They both know me. And they know damn sure that if I am one thing, I am a man of my word."_


	2. Reichenbach

**_June 21st, 2003_**

_Some commotion seems to be going on in this quiet household. The kid upstairs seems to have heard all of it and went downstairs to investigate, finding his father dead on the floor._

_"Dad? Dad. Dad?! Daddy."_

_That's when Dean comes back into the room, no words spoken._

**Present Time**

"And that was the night that Dean Winchester murdered my father."

"He clearly had a good reason." I mumble to myself.

"And that's...that's why he's gonna die."

"We're sorry."

"Not looking for your sympathy. I'm looking for Dean. So why don't you two tell me where Dean-O is, and then I'll let you both go."

"That's not gonna happen."

"No way." I add.

"Really? Now, you know he gave me the uh, green light to put one between your eyes right Sammy?"

"Dean...Dean isn't Dean right now."

"Hmm."

"Now look, I don't know who you are..."

"...Name's Cole. Listen, every night...since I was 13 years old...every night, I close my eyes...and all I can see is Dean. And all that blood...and my daddy. Now...I know Dean's family and all, but he gave both of you up. And you have no reason to protect him...none. So help me. Please."

"Look, I'm sorry about your dad. Whatever happened...Dean had a reason. I don't know how to tell you this. There are monsters out there."

"You don't think I know that?" Cole scoffs. "I did two tours in Iraq. Special Ops, Darfur...The Congo. I've seen suicide bombers and child soldiers so hopped up on speed that they could barely talk! Oh, but they could sure as hell shoot an A.K."

"Not that kind of monster."

"Don't tell me about monsters! 'Cause I've met my share."

"I mean vampires! Werewolves! Monster monsters."

"Ghosts. Demons. The things that go bump in the night." I add.

"Look in the bag. Go on. Take a look. It's right there."

"I guess even psychos need to hydrate."

"It's holy water."

"Holy cow."

"Look, we're not psychos. And we're not lying."

"Well, you see, that's exactly what psycho liars would say, so...see my dilemma? I guess...we are just gonna have to do this the other way." Cole says, putting on gloves and taking out a hammer.

Killdeer, North Dakota

Dean was one of the few sitting in a strip club, watching one of the dancers in front of him, until he started to disobey the rules and reach out and touch her.

"No touching. House rules."

"You sure about that?" Dean asks, putting down a 20. "Go ahead. Pick it up."

"And we're done."

"Hey, hey, hey. Song's not over, sweetheart." He says as he touches her again, and that's when a bouncer comes over to throw him out of the club.

"Time to go, jerkwad."

He of course doesn't listen and starts a fight with the guy, and at the same time, Cole was repeatedly punching Sam, asking him where Dean was. And I couldn't do anything about it, because I was tied up behind him and forced to sit there and listen. He then clutches Sam's injured arm and screams.

"Sam?!"

"Shove it up your ass." He says to Cole.

"Okay. Okay. Okay, okay. I guess it's time to crank up the volume, then. Huh?" Cole says as he holds the hammer to Sam's knee, but before he could do anything his phone goes off. "Ain't you lucky boy? Hey, Darling. No, I'm good. No, everything's fine. Everything's just fine. Go ahead, put him on."

"Sam...Sam are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. But I know how we can get out of here."

"How?"

"He dropped his keys taking his phone out, and there's a pocket knife attached. If I can just get them, I can get us free and we can get out of here."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Hurry before he gets back."

It takes a bit, but he manages to get the knife and quickly works to get us free, and we get out of there before he comes back in. Dean in the meantime, comes out of the strip club, getting bumped into.

"Move, Grandpa."

"Kids. Am I right? In my day, we respected our elders. Of course back then, anyone over 30 was ancient. Now 40-year olds are still living with Mommy, lying on OkCupid, and taking picture of their food."

"What do you want Crowley?"

"A chat. We need to talk about your...anger-management issues."

Cas and Hannah in the meantime were just recovering from the attack the previous night. Cas tried to heal himself, but he couldn't.

"Here. Let me." Hannah says, before healing him herself.

"Thank you. Hannah, you don't have to...you...you can go. You don't owe me anything."

"I know. But I want to say...and help. Is that wrong?"

"No. It's just...very human. It's a compliment."

"Oh." She smiles, before Cas' phone goes off and he answers.

"Sam."

"You need to get to Beulah, North Dakota...now."

"I do?"

"Yes. Crowley and Dean were there. We got to pick up their trail."

"Good. Great."

"Yeah, um...not so much. Cas...Dean's a demon."

"Dean's a demon? How?"

"The mark...I-I guess it...it just messed him up. I don't know."

"That is a vast understatement."

"Right. Now, Cas, listen. I know you're not feeling so hot, but this is kind of an 'all hands on deck' situation here, so..."

"So...I'll meet you two there."

"Yeah."

That's when we come across an abandoned lot with a truck, and we hotwire it and get on the road. Cas and Hannah as well get on the road and make their way to Beulah, North Dakota.

"Are you sure about this?"

"If you wanted to stay behind..."

"I didn't. I just..." She sighs. "Castiel...I think the Winchesters are a bad influence on you."

"Sam, Dean and Brooke may be a bit rough around the edges, but they're the best people I've ever known. And they're my friends."

"I never get tired of looking at them. All those stars." Hannah says, before Cas falls asleep at the wheel and they almost crash into a truck, but veer off the road and hit a tree instead.

Dean and Crowley though, made their way back to the bar they were at previously.

"Two shots here. He'll have something fancy, with your tiniest umbrella."

"So...how you been feeling? On edge? Pent-up? Unfulfilled?"

"You sound like a Viagra commercial. You know that right?"

"This isn't about...little Dean. It's about the mark. It changed you."

"I've noticed." Dean replies, his eyes going from normal, to black, to normal again.

"And I know that you want to keep the party going. You want to have fun, fun, fun till Daddy takes the black eyes away. The fact is...you need to kill now. Not want to, not choose to...need to."

"There you go." The bartender says, delivering the drinks.

"Danke. Face it, darling. You're an addict. Death is your drug. And you're gonna spend the rest of your life chasing that dragon."

"So?"

"So...I'm here to facilitate."

"You want me to kill for you."

"I want you to kill for us. Look...you're going to snap eventually. The anger, the bloodlust is gonna build up in you until you can't take it anymore, and then...so, the question is, do you want to spike a civilian or someone who has it coming?"

"Like who?"

"Like...Mindy Morris. Caring mother...loving wife...cheating trollop. After her husband, Lestar, discovered Mindy's liaison amoureuse, heated words were exchanged. In the end, Mindy wanted a divorce...and 50% of everything. But Lester..."

"...Lester would rather give up his soul than half his junk."

"We live in a very materialistic world. Mindy's gonna die one way or the other. Why not take the job...feed the beast?"

"Fine." Dean scoffs. "One-time deal."

"Oh, there's something else that I...need to share with you."

After Cas and Hannah had crashed, they were able to get a tow and ride to a shop so that it could be fixed.

"I'm gonna have to run in to town for a new set of tires. Could take a while. You want to head inside and watch tv or something, you're more than welcome. Oh, and there's leftover three-bean surprise in the fridge, if you're hungry."

"You're very kind."

"Well, makes up for me being an ax murderer and all. Uh, sorry. Kidding."

"Ah, I see."

"Thank you for everything." Cas says before they head inside, where he goes right to the couch and Hannah goes to the kitchen and into the fridge, taking out the three-bean surprise.

"I understand the three beans, but...what's the surprise?" She questions, before she sees that Cas has fallen asleep.

She puts the dish on the table and proceeds to cover him up with his jacket. Mindy is at her house putting the groceries away, as Dean is watching from the outside. He goes to head inside from the front door when a vehicle approaches. It happens to be Lester, and Dean helps himself and gets into the car.

"Hey! Hey!"

"Let me guess...Lester?"

"I...who are you?"

"Who do you think?" Dean questions, flicking his eyes black and then normal again.

"Whoa. Ohhh!"

"Ohh! What the hell are you doing here, man?"

"Well, my contact...yeah, he uh...told me that, uh, this was happening, so I just wanted to come down and make sure it gets done right."

"Ah. 'Cause you're the expert, huh? Listen...and this is murder 101...when you hire someone to kill your wife, you don't want to be around when the hit goes down. It's called an alibi."

"Yeah, I know what an alibi is. I watch 'Franklin & Bash'."

"Super. Listen, you sold your soul for this crap, so..."

"It's not crap. It's my life. And she flushed it down the toilet." He says as he voice starts breaking.

"Les...I'm gonna say something to you. I need you to really listen to me. You're a loser. Your lady in there...she's a North Dakota 8. You're a 4 and 1/2, max. Now, I don't blame her for stepping out...especially if she found you were messing around first."

"No. Oh, no. I-I wasn't...uh...how do you know?"

"Well, you just got that, uh, pervy, 'I'd do anything to nail my secretary' look."

"Oh. No. T-that...it's different when guys do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's called 'science'."

"Oh."

"Men aren't built for monogamy...because of evolution. We're...we're...we're programmed, you know, to...to spread our seed."

Dean just rolls his eyes and his fist connects with Lester's face.

"Ugh! Ohh! Ow!"

"Like I said...loser, with a capital 'L', rhymes with 'you suck'."

"Yeah, well, you're a punk ass demon! And you work for me now. So get in there and do your job, you freak!"

"And what are you gonna do? You gonna watch, huh? Is that what like to do, Lester? Watch? Well watch this." He states, before taking out the first blade and stabbing Lester, killing him instead of killing Mindy for him.

The next day, Sam and I were on the trail for Dean, finding out that he caused a ruckus at a strip club, so we went there to ask some questions and so on, trying to figure out where he could be and what happened.

"Can you tell us if this is the guy who attacked you?" I question, handing the bouncer a picture of Dean.

"Hmm. That's the guy. I called 911, but he was gone before they showed up."

"Oh." I nod.

"That dude get to you, too?" He asks Sam, referring to his arm in the sling.

"Oh, uh, no. This is, uh, just a...hunting accident."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Would you do us a favor? If you do see him again, will you give us a call?" Sam says, giving him our card.

"Yeah, you bet."

"Thanks."

"Thank you." I add, before we go back into the truck and drive away.

"Well we have some kind of lead, I think."

"It's better than nothing."

Little did we know, Cole had been hot on our trail as well, following us to get to Dean when and if we found him. Cas however in the meantime had awoken when a little girl sat on the couch by his feet, having breakfast and watching cartoons, causing him to sit up and he waves.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Did you have a good dream?"

"Well...I, uh...I don't really dream."

"Why? One time, I dreamed that my snot was a rocket, and it shot into space and knocked down the stars to make room for more rockets!"

"That sounds like some very special snot." Cas grins, as she starts to laugh and she shares he food with him.

"Alright, you're good to go."

"We appreciate that."

"Great guy you have there."

"Oh. We're not...that."

"Too bad."

"At the end of the day, we have to strategically calibrate expectations. And so, by making thse 64 small changes...I believe we can increase our demon-conversion rate by 0.03%."

"Uh sir? Sir?"

"Kill me." Crowley states, bored out of his mind.

"Uh...it's Sam Winchester and Brooke, Sir. He's close."

"Dean! How did it go?"

"Fine. Fine. Uh...he's dead, and you're right...I-I feel amazing."

"He?"

"Uh, Lester."

"The client? You killed the client?"

"Does it matter? He was a douche. Now he's a dead douche."

"Of course it matters! The deal was one dead wife for one soul. The wife's not dead, I don't get the soul. It's math."

"Well...there you go."

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!"

Dean turns back around and shoves Crowley, so hard that he falls to the floor, causing his minions so to speak to chuckle a bit.

"Is something funny?"

"No, sir."

"Good. What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, whatever I want."

"Really? Because I think you don't know what you want. Tell me Dean...what are you? A demon? If so, why isn't Lester's wife dead? Did you feel sorry for her? So maybe you're human. Except you have those pretty black peepers and you're working alongside me. Why don't you do us all a great big favor and pick a bloody side?!"

"Or what? Hmm? Go ahead. Make a move. See how it ends. I ain't your friggin' bestie, and I ain't taking orders from you. When I need to kill, I'll call. Until then, stay out of my way."

"Fine. It's over. What can I say? Crazy ones...well, they're good for a fling, but they're not relationship material."

"Are you done?"

"We're done. You know what, Dean? It's not me, it's you." He scoffs, before leaving with his minions.

"Maybe I should drive?" Hannah suggests as they leave the mechanic's house.

"Alright. Good idea."

Sam and I in the meantime, after having checked into a motel, decide to set back out on our trip to find Dean. But however, we stop when we hear a familiar voice.

"Hello, Bullwinkle...sweetheart. You miss me?"

"Crowley." I grumble.

"So much." Sam states, taking out his blade.

"You're both here for Dean. I'm here to give him to you."

"What?"

"Why should we believe you?"

"The little prat's bad for business. He's...uncontrollable. Must be the mark. Anyway, Dean's your problem now...again, forever."

"Then where is he?"

"Enlighten us, Crowley."

"First, there's the small matter of my finder's fee."

During their trip, Cas had fallen asleep, but he did awake in the car, alone and in the middle of a children's playground, also where the gate to Heaven was.

"Hannah!"

"She's gone Castiel. She took the express elevator upstairs."

"To Heaven? Why?"

And with Hannah, she approaches Metatron's cell.

"Hello beautiful."

"Metatron."

"I knew you'd come back. That white hot spark between us...I felt it."

"I'm here about Castiel."

"Boo." He sighs.

"After you cast the spell to close the gates of Heaven, was there any of his grace left?"

"And if there was?"

"Then I want it."

"Well...everybody wants something. Question is, are you willing to pay for it? Are you willing to...I don't know...let me out? Oh come on. Don't look so shocked. You knew what I'd ask for. And you wouldn't have come here if you weren't willing to pony up."

"It doesn't make it any easier."

"Fair enough. So...let me sweeten the pot. I have had time to...think. And I've decided...screw Earth. You pop that lock, I'll give you Castiel's grace and then scamper off to another planet...another galaxy even...and you will never see me again. And in return...you get Cas back at full power...large and in charge. And that's what you really want, isn't it? Somebody big and strong telling you what to do. Poor little Hannah. You're so desperate to be dominated."

She just grins, before grabbing him from outside the cell door and pulling him towards her, making his head smack off the bars.

"Ow!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Ah. Like I said...white hot spark. So, do we have a deal?"

"No. What are you doing?" Cas questions her.

"Ugh. You know perfectly well what she's doing Ass-tiel."

"I had to. You are dying."

"She's right. You totally are."

"You shut up!"

"He said your grace...it's still out there."

"He's lying. He is a liar."

"Hey, words hurt!"

"Listen to me Hannah. You don't want this. I have seen what...I've made deals born of desperation, and they always end in blood and tears..."

"So I'm supposed to let you..."

"Yes. It's my life, and it's my choice. And I don't want this."

"I...you're right. I'm sorry."

"You're wrong. Not about the lying part. I am a terrific liar. But there is some of your mojo left. Not a lot...but enough. And it can be yours for the low, low price of..."

"Keep it."

"Seriously?"

"I've made peace with my fate."

"Who's the liar now?" Metatron chuckles.

"I enjoy thinking about you locked up in here, rotting until the end of time. It's my...happy place."

"Yeah? Uh...no. I'll get out. It may take a century. May take a millennium or two, but this dump will not hold me forever. And when I'm free...here's a little sneak preview...everybody dies."

"You...you talk too much." Cas says, walking away.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Castiel. Dean man walking! You heard me! Dean man walking!"

Dean though, was left at the bar, it's only him and the bartender. He was playing random notes on the piano that was there, until he sliced his hand with the first blade, and hit healed instantly, as he thought back to what Crowley said to him.

_"What are you Dean? A demon? Maybe you're a human. Pick a bloody side!"_

That's when Sam and I had walked in and he knew we were there almost instantly.

"Hiya Sam...Brooke." He says as he turns his head slightly and looks at us. "Hey Harve, why don't you go grab a smoke?" He suggests to the bartender. "Who winged you?" Dean asks, referring to Sam's arm.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. I told you to let me go."

"You know I can't do that."

"Neither one of us can, Dean." I add.

"By the way, your uh, pal Crowley...sold you out."

"Sounds like him." Dean states, getting up from the piano, blade in hand.

"Dean, hold on a second. You don't have to do this. Look, we know how to cure demons. You remember that?"

"Little Latin, lot of blood. It rings a bell. Did you ever stop to think that if I wanted to be cured, I wouldn't have bailed?"

"That's because you're a different person Dean, this isn't really you." I remark.

"That was Crowley."

"Yeah, I mean he took you from us."

"It really wasn't."

"It doesn't matter, alright? 'Cause whatever went down, whatever happened, we will fix it."

"Will we?"

"Yes Dean, we will."

"Really? 'Cause right now, I'm doing all I can not to come over there and rip your throats out...with my teeth."

"Graphic much?"

"I'm giving you two a chance. You should take it."

"Gonna have to pass."

"Well, I'm not walking out that door with you two. I'm just not. So what are you gonna do? You gonna kill me?"

"No."

"Why? You don't know what I've done. I might have it coming."

"Well, I don't care."

"Neither do I."

"Because you are my brother. And I'm here...we're here to take you home."

"Hmm. Ah! 'You're my brother, and we're here to take you home'. Yeah, what is this, a Lifetime movie? Huh? With your...puppy dog eyes? Oh, thanks Sammy. I needed that."

Sam nods and then takes out the handcuffs with the symbols carved on them, made to hold any demonic entity.

"You really think those are gonna work?"

"There's one way to find out."

Just as we head towards him, something comes through the window and the bar fills with gas, and Sam drops the handcuffs. That causes us to quickly get out of the bar and to fresh air, as we're coughing. But as soon as Sam gets out first, he's knocked out by Cole. I come out shortly after.

"...Sam?" I say between coughs, as I drop to my knees.

That's when Dean appears on the other side of the back alley, and Cole sees him.

"Wow. It's really you."

"We met?"

That causes me to look up to see Dean there, Cole with a gun in hand pointed at him.

"Talked on the phone."

"Right. Right. You're the guy who's supposed to put a bullet in Sammy's brain. Did you miss?"

"Well I had a better idea. I figure if I let your bro and fiancee escape, they'd go running to you, and all I had to do was just tag along. And now here we are, finally...Dean Winchester."

"Great. A groupie."

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're that guy from that thing."

"Nyack, New York, June 21, 2003."

"That supposed to ring a bell?"

"It was the name you gutted and murdered a man by the name of Edward Trenton. He was my father."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well, hey, I'm not saying I didn't slice and dice your old man. I'm just saying that he wasn't the first, and certainly wasn't the last. And they all just kind of get blended up."

"I saw you...that night...after. You let me live. That was dumb...real dumb. I spend half my life training for this moment. I've played out this fight a thousand times in my mind. And I know all about you, Dean-o. And you're good. Oh, you're real good. But you see, I'm better."

"Prove it. Take a shot."

"Now that's not payback." Cole says as he puts the gun away, but takes out a blade instead. "This is payback." He adds, before going after Dean, but Dean manages to duck and dodge every move, causing him to drop the blade.

He goes after him again, and this time Dean grabs the gun and unloads it.

"You know...and I'm just spitballing here, but uh, maybe...you are not as good as you think you are. Oh! You know Kung Fu?"

"I know everything."

"Well, come on."

Sam finally came to while they were fighting, and he got up from the ground.

"Keep an eye on them, I'll be back with the handcuffs." He says before going back inside, and I nod.

I watch as Dean and Cole fight, and Cole is losing basically.

"What did you think was gonna happen, huh? You just stroll up here and say, 'My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die', and I'd just roll over? Well, that's just...it makes me sad."

He then turns and cuts Dean's face with a blade he had stashed in his sleeve, but he's still no match for him.

"You have no idea what you walked into here, do you? None." Dean questions as his wound heals instantly.

"What are you?"

"I'm a demon." He declares as he turns his eyes black, and then normal again before just beating on the guy.

"Dean, stop!" I exclaim, but of course he doesn't listen, when he has Cole up against the car with the first blade at his neck.

"Do it! You said if you saw me, you would kill me, so do it!"

"I guess I changed my mind."

When Sam comes back, he hands me the cuffs, while he has a bottle of holy water. He secretly tells me the plan, and once Dean lets Cole go, Sam splashes the holy water on him, and I quickly act and put the handcuffs on him, with him trying to stop me of course, but Sam keeps him from doing so.

"Stop! It's over! It's over."

"It's for your own good Dean. I'm sorry."

We then help him to his feet and then make our way back through the bar and put him into the back seat of the Impala, handcuffed to the door so that he couldn't get away even if he tried.

"We got him back in our possession, that's all that matters. Now we can try and see if we can save him."

"Right." Sam nods, before he calls Crowley.

Basically what Crowley wanted was the first blade since we captured Dean, after he gave him away. We weren't going to let Dean have possession of the blade, as he'd be more dangerous with it. So we left him in the car while we met and talked with Crowley.

"A pleasure doing business."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Yeah, we'd like to know before giving you this thing. Though it would be of no use to you without Dean."

"Toss it into a volcano, leave it on the moon. I'll get creative. Believe me, I don't want Dean getting his hands on the precious any more than you two do. He knows I ratted. He tends to hold a grudge. I don't want to get...boned."

"This doesn't make us square." Sam says as he hands over the blade.

"Not by a long shot. Especially after you did this to Dean." I add.

"If we see you again..."

"Oh stop it Samantha. No one likes a tease."

With that, we get into the car and drive off with Dean in the back where we left him, and Sam and I getting into the front. Because there was no way I was sitting in the back with a possessed Dean. In the meantime, Cole had made it to a library, looking for books or something of that sort.

"Give me every book you have on demons."

Cas was back at the bar, blade in hand and he was looking at a picture on his phone of him and Dean.

"Sir, it's time to move on."

After some hesitation, he finally gets up, and puts his jacket on and they leave. With the three of us, we were on the road back to the bunker and it was just a creepy silence to say the least.

"This thing is filthy." Sam says about the car, trash everywhere.

"Nice way to treat your baby." I scoff.

"It's just a car, you two." Dean remarks, and I just roll my eyes and shake my head, looking out the window.

"It's just a..car. Wow. You really have gone dark."

"You have no idea."

"You know what, Dean? I saw what happened back there. You could have killed that guy, and you didn't. You took mercy on him."

"You call that mercy? Imagine you spend your whole life hunting down the guy that knifed your father. When you finally find him...he whips you like a dog. How do you think that feels? That kid's gonna spend his whole life knowing that he had his shot and that he couldn't beat me. That ain't mercy. That's the worst thing I could have done to him. And what i'm gonna do to you, Sammy...well, that ain't gonna be mercy, either. And don't think I'm leaving you out...precious...future wife." He says the last part to me, smirking before looking out the window himself, while Sam and I give each other looks of concern.


	3. Soul Survivor

When we had gotten to the bunker with Dean, we put him in the dungeon/basement and put him in the devil's trap and handcuffed to the chair, for now.

"Alright, I just need to get one thing for this. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on him."

"Where are you going?"

"To get sanctified blood. It's what we need if we're gonna cure him. Are you gonna be alright watching him by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. He can't anywhere so he can't hurt me even if he tried to."

"Alright. I'll try not to be long." He gives me a reassuring look, before heading off.

"So, it's just the two of us then, is it?"

"Pretty much. But you're not really Dean, so I don't feel up for much talking to you right now." I remark as I sit on the table.

"Oh it's me alright. Just a new me. And the new me is really loving this view right now. The things I would do to you sweetheart. Tell you what, you get me out this chair and say we go have some fun. The old me and how we used to do things is nothing compared to what we could do now." He smirks.

"Hmm...I'll have to take a rain check on that."

"You...are so stubborn."

"Wonder who I get it from?" I say sarcastically.

"Hunc sanguinem sacro, et donantibus sanguinem, debita dimitto. D-dolorem remitteat, et voluntati dei serviat." A priest says before kissing his cross. "Doctor."

"Father." Sam says as he exits and then he gathers a whole tray of blood and brings it back to the bunker.

When Sam returned, he came down to where I was with Dean.

"Got it?" I ask.

"Got it." He nods.

"Good...I don't know how much more I could've taken from him. As a demon, he's a little bit more pervy than usual."

"Aww, come on. You know you liked it."

"Not from you thanks." I scoff.

That's when he got a look of the mini cooler full of the blood that Sam got.

"Really?"

"For whatever it's worth, I got your blood type."

"Sam, I know you think you're both gonna try and fix me, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to be fixed? Just let me go live my life. I won't bother either of you. What do you care?"

"What do I care? Ritum sacrum...hanc terram consecro."

"You think I'm just gonna sit here like Crowley, getting all weepy while you shoot me up? Well, screw that. I don't want this."

"Yeah, pretty much figured that out."

"You don't even know if this is gonna work, do you? You know, I got a hell of a lot more running through me than just demon juice."

"Mark of Cain...got it."

"That's right."

"Buckle up."

"Sammy...you know I hate shots."

"We hate demons." Sam states before splashing the holy water on him and Dean's eyes go black and he starts to growl, and Sam injects the first dose of blood into him. "Look, we got a whole bunch more of these to go. You could make it a lot easier on yourself."

Just then, Dean starts freaking out.

"Sam? What's happening to him? That's only with one dose." I ask, concerned.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile with Cas and Hannah, they were back on the road and headed our way to help.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

"You say you're fine, but you don't look fine."

"It's what the humans do. They say they're fine, and even if I-I don't look it, you say I look well, and in that way, we avoid talking about something we can do nothing about."

"I'm sorry. I just can't see how Sam Winchester could ask you to drive all this way to help with his brother, knowing your condition. He doesn't know...about how badly your borrowed grace is fading, does he?"

"Mm. He knows some. And he didn't have to ask. Sam and Brooke are alone in this. They're attempting to change Dean from demon to human with a cure of sanctified blood, but...there's no guarantee that will work. If it doesn't, then Dean is gone, and the demon must be dealt with."

"I just...I worry about you."

Sam however was continuing the doses of blood into Dean's system to cure him from the demon inside. Every time a dose was injected, he had a violent reaction.

"For all you two know, you could be killing me."

"Or...you're just messing with us."

"Exactly. Demons are known to lie, and you're no exception." I add.

"Either way, the lore doesn't say anything about exceptions to the cure."

"The lore. Hunters...Men of Letters. What a load of crap it all is. Oh, you got nothin'?"

"You want us to debate you? This isn't even the real you we're talking to."

"Oh it's the real me, alright. The new real me...the me that sees things for what they really are. Winchesters...do-gooders...fighting the natural order. Let me tell you something...guys like me, we are the natural order. It's the way it was set up."

"Guys like me still got to do what we can."

"Don't be so full of yourself Sammy. 'Cause see, from where I'm sitting, there ain't much difference from what I turned into to what you already are."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"I know what you did when you went looking for me. I know how far you went. Crowley told me all about it. So let me ask you...which one of us is really a monster? Hmm? Starting to come back to you now?"

_"What am I supposed to do now? It's like my life is over. Thank you. Bitch. I should've seen it coming. Why doesn't anything ever work out for me? Huh?"_

_"Hey there." Sam greets Lester as he sits next to him at the bar._

_"Hi."_

_"Sounds like uh...things have been a little rough on you lately, huh?"_

_"Rough? My wife kicked me to the curb."_

_"Oh."_

_"We haven't had sex for four months. Four. Well, not that...not that she hasn't been having plenty...with a guy in her bowling league...guy with tattoos. Did him right there on the kitchen table while I was at work."_

_"Man. That's uh...that's cold."_

_"Now all I think of is revenge...payback. But that's not gonna happen."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that. It is possible that you can...have your revenge. I mean, hell it's possible you can have pretty much anything you want."_

"You were trying to get a 20 on Crowley and me from any demon you could snag. But Crowley didn't want to be found, and no one showed when you summoned. But you found a way, didn't you Sam?"

_"Alright. Stand right here. When I say so, read the words off the paper."_

_"A-are you sure about this?"_

_"Yeah. Trust me. Alright. Go ahead."_

_"Okay, um...demon esto subiectus voluntari..."_

_"Tati! Voluntati!"_

_"Oh...voluntati."_

_"Who summons me, and for what purpose?"_

_"Kill my wife..."_

_"Lester!"_

_"...and my soul is yours."_

_"Don't!"_

_"Done."_

_"No!"_

"You would have liked to have gotten there before the deal went down, but you didn't really care about poor ol' Lester, did you?"

_"Why don't we try that again?"_

_"Nobody knows where Crowley and your brother are. They're off the radar! Aah! Kill me if you want to! That's all I know. I got nothing for you. And you made that poor son of a bitch sell his soul."_

"Oh, and so you know, I killed Lester myself. And that wife of his married the tattooed guy."

"So that's why you kept me in the car all those times?"

"I never meant..."

"Who cares what you meant?! That line that we thought was so clear between us and the things that we hunted. Ain't so clear, is it? Wow. You might actually be worse than me. I mean, you took a guy at his lowest, used him, and it cost him his life and his soul. Nice work."

That's when Sam takes another dose of blood and injects it into Dean's neck this time.

"Let me ask you this Sammy. If this doesn't work...we all know what you got to do to me, right? You got the stomach for that Sam?! What about you Brooke? Do you got the stomach for that?! Huh?!"

"You stand accused of high treason. Taker her away. So what's this then? Oh, goody...something else to sign. Henceforth and forthwith...for the furtherance and expedience and regulation and...yeah. Sure."

"Majesty, supplicants await without."

"Without what?"

"Outside."

"Let them wait."

"They've waited a long time."

"It's Hell. You wait. It's what you do. You're still here."

"I have an update on the angel Castiel. His grace seems to be fading. He's losing strength. If one were so inclined, this would be a propitious time for one to eliminate him."

"One?"

"You, sire."

"Borrowed grace does have a puny shelf life. Castiel should have read the warning label. Follow him. And keep me informed as to his decline." Crowley says as he spaces out.

_"What's going on here?"_

_"What's it look like?"_

_"In my bed?! Jerk."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Knock it down. Knock it down!"_

_"Stop talking!"_

_"You're bodging it! The king of Hell, Dean Winchester by his side. Together, we rule. Together we create the perfect Hell."_

"Great one? Your Majesty? Are you...alright?"

"I was thinking of better days."

"Yes...your sabbatical."

"My what?"

"Uh, we were worried, of course. Your misadventure with the older Winchester was quite the topic of speculation. Uh, if you'll forgive my boldness...I could now be your wingman."

"Could you?"

"I, too, love to party, and I do love the ladies and the classic Rock N' Roll. Most importantly, I can debauch by your side without being a personal embarrassment. You'll see what I'm worth."

"Oh, I can see already." Crowley states before snapping his fingers and the man turns to dust. "Anyone else care to comment?"

"Sorry. I...missed another turn. I have no idea where the main road is. These things...they're so confining and primitive. It's...it's getting worse, isn't it? Castiel, it's time we stopped avoiding the obvious. You and I both know how to fix this...both you and the situation." Hannah starts.

"I will not slit some angel's throat and steal it's grace. Before you say it, we definitely are not going begging to Metatron."

"What about helping your friend and sending the rogue angels back to Heaven? Your preference to die for your principles...it's very noble, but it is meaningless."

"Then you carry on."

"I'm not enough."

"Sometimes, enough is whatever you have."

He goes to move, but she catches and grabs his hand. Cas' phone goes off, breaking them apart.

"Sam?"

_"Cas. Hey, are you still coming?"_

"I'm a few hours away. Is the treatment working?"

_"No, not very well. Look, i-it's not like it was with Crowley. Dean's in pain. I mean, he's in bad pain. I-it's like he's barely holding on. Cas...we might be killing him."_

"It might be."

_"So...what? Should we stop?"_

"And do what? He's not possessed. Exorcism is out of the question. The ritual of purified blood is the only treatment I know."

_"Cas, did you not hear what I just said? I could be killing my brother."_

"Sam, he's not your brother...at least not now. You have to be prepared for..."

_"Killing my brother."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"Yeah, alright. I'll uh, I'll leave the entry unlocked for you. Just hurry."_

"Uh Sam?! We got a problem. I think Dean passed out!" I call from inside and Sam comes in as quick as possible.

"Hey! Hey! Dean! Come on! Come back."

"No." Dean says weakly.

"Come back to me. You there? Hey! Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah, if you...consider drowning in your own sweat while your blood boils okay."

"Look, we can't stop doing this."

"Sure you can. You just stop. There's no point in trying to bring your brother back now. Or your fiance, sweetheart." He says to me.

"Oh we will get him back."

"Trust us."

"In fact, your, uh, guilt-ridden, weight-of-the-world bro slash fiance has been M.I. A. for quite some time now. But I'm loving the new model...lean, mean Dean."

"Right."

"You notice I tried to get as far away from you two as possible? Away from your whining, your complaining, and your clinginess sweetheart. I chose the King of Hell over you two. Maybe I was just...tired of babysitting you two. Or always having to yank your lams ass out of the fire, and your sweet ass out of trouble since forever and since we first met." He says to both Sam and myself. "Or maybe...maybe it was the fact that my mother would still be alive if it wasn't for you."

"It's not his fault Dean, and you know that."

"Am I talking to you? No. So I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours." He retorts. "That your very existence sucked the life out of my life." He continues to tell Sam.

"This isn't my brother talking."

"No kidding." I shake my head.

"You never had a brother...just an excuse for not manning up. But guess what. I quit."

"No. No, you don't. You don't get to quit. We won't get to quit in this family. This family is all we have ever had!"

"Well then, we got nothin'."

"Would you say that to Dad?"

"Dad? Oh, there's a prize. Here's a man who brainwashed us into wasting our lives fighting his losing battle. Oh. Ooh. Is this you manning up?"

"This is me yanking your lame ass out of the fire." Sam states before he injects Dean again. "You're welcome." He adds before leaving.

"Sam..." I trail off, before following, taking one last look back at Dean before walking out myself.

"You have coerced others into aligning with Abaddon. You've spread rumors and fostered doubt as to the competence and authority of the crown. Guilty of treason. The sentence is death. Anyone else hungry to betray me? Next. You're guilty of...something. Which I won't tolerate, whatever it was. You are condemned to..."

"Stop! Stop!"

"Stop?"

"You cannot do this."

"Weren't you watching? 'Cause I can. I just did."

"This is your idea of ruling?"

"Yes."

"We've killed and tortured for you, stolen souls, destroyed lives, tempted and tormented with distinction. And for all this, what's our reward? A slap in the face. You disappear, binge on blood, approach the edge of becoming human. And the salt in the wound..you run off with your boy toy, Dean Winchester, and now he's running amok, and you can't control him or the kingdom. You've squandered our loyalty."

"What will you do?"

"Not live in the Hell you've made." He states before pouring holy oil all over himself and setting himself on fire.

"Did not see that coming. Huh."

Cas and Hannah however, had to stop somewhere for gas. Cas dealt with the gas while Hannah went to go inside the store.

"Um, Hannah. You know, this...this road wer'e on, it's...it's dangerous."

"Alright."

"Um...we can't afford to lose our way."

"I know that. I'm sorry about the map."

"No detours of any kind."

"Castiel, if these are metaphors and you're attempting another human communication, it isn't working."

"I'm just trying to say that this mission is everything."

"I know that."

"Getting to Dean and hunting these rogues...I...I'm not a full capacity, so I...we n-need total focus."

"Like a laser. Got it."

"Just...I've been around humans for long enough to see...how easily distractions occur."

"Distractions."

"Emotions...feelings...they're dangerous temptations."

"How very biblical, Castiel."

"I don't mean to be unkind."

"You don't need to be kind."

"I just...I'm trying to keep our priorities clear."

"Not to worry then. I am very clear on my priorities. And yours." She states before heading inside.

When she gets inside, she realizes no one is there after a bit.

"Hello?"

She notices a mug of coffee spilled and dripping and finds the clerk dead. That's when Cas goes inside and finds Adina with a blade to Hannah's throat.

"Hey there. I've been tracking you for days. You will be punished for what you did."

"Daniel's death...that was unintentional Adina. I feel you know this."

"Unintentional? You killed him!" She retorts and throws Hannah into a shelf, and Cas draws his blade. "Seriously?"

"Just...kill me. But let her go."

"Stop."

"Stop. Kill me. I mean, so many suggestions, I don't know what to do. I know...I will kill you Castiel, but very, very slowly so your...your honeybunch can watch. Sound good?" She asks as she kicks him through the door and fights with him.

Sam however decided to go into Dean's room, found a container that had pie in it an went to throw it out, when he noticed something else, and found pictures. He then sat down on the bed and proceeded to go through them. There were many pictures, their parents, them and Bobby, and some even of just the two of them and they were so happy. He put the pictures down and left the room. Crowley though, had shown up to where Cas and Hannah were.

"Hey, champ. Look at you. Talk about roadkill."

When Sam had returned to the dungeon, he saw that Dean was gone.

"Brooke?! Brooke!" He yells for me as he hurries back to the main area of the bunker.

"What? What is it?" I ask, coming out of the library.

"Dean's gone."

"Wait, what do you mean he's gone?"

"He's not tied up anymore, he got loose."

"That's not possible though."

"I don't know, he somehow got out of the rope and handcuffs and he's gone."

"I just can't believe this." I sigh.

"We have to find him, and put him back there, so we can finish the treatment. Or we're going to die, he will kill us."

"We're not gonna let that happen Sam. Let's find him."

"That's a girl, Hannah. Suffer. Just like my Daniel suffered before you killed him."

"Daniel's death isn't on my head. It's on yours."

"We did nothing. We wanted nothing but to be left alone."

"You killed an angel. You had to answer for it."

"An angel who would have hauled us back to that Heaven of yours. You should have left us alone."

"And that will do." Crowley states, before slitting her throat and collecting her grace. "Why can't you people just sit on clouds and play harps, like you're supposed to?"

He closes the bottle and then makes his way back outside to Cas. With Dean on the loose, Sam and I had to try and hide and find him without getting ourselves killed. We hear a door open and close and then carefully move. Dean was the one of course opening and closing the doors, looking for us. Every corner we turn, we make sure to be as careful as we can. Sam then grabs the keys in the draw and we head into the electrical room. Dean was in the kitchen and he finds a hammer in one of the drawers.

"Come on guys. Don't you want to hang out with your big brother and fiance? Spend a little quality time?"

"Don't be an idiot. Yes it's hers, but she was killing your girlfriend. Your hands are clean." Crowley explains as he tries to give Cas, Adina's grace. "Much as it pains me to say this, you're useless to me dead." He continues, giving Cas the grace and he comes back to full power. "You owe me."

"Why did you help me?"

"Purely business. Since you're 5 miles away from the Winchester's clubhouse, I can only sirmise that you're headed there and that Dean has become a handful. Having him as a demon has caused me nothing but grief. Fix the problem."

"You realize...worse comes to worst, that means killing him."

"I'm not sentimental."

"What are we doing anyway?" I ask as Sam and I get to the electrical room.

"We're locking the place down, so that Dean can't get out if he hasn't already."

Once Sam hits that switch, all the lights turn red and an alarm sounds.

"Smart Sam. Locking the place down. Doors won't open. I get it. But here's the thing. I don't want to leave. Not till I find you and that fiancee of mine. Sammy! You're just making this worse for you and Brooke man! Oh, by the way, you can uh...blame yourselves or me getting loose. All that blood you pumped into me to make me human...well the less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked. And that devil's trap...well, I just walked right across it. It smarted. But still..." He trails off, as he finds that the keys are gone and then sets out to get to the electrical room.

When he gets there, he hits the switch and the doors are now opened, the lockdown now shut off basically. Sam and I were right around the corner and Sam quickly shuts and locks the door.

"That's your big move?"

"Listen to us Dean! We were getting close, okay? I know you're still in there somewhere."

"You've got to be." I add.

"Just let us finish the treatments."

"Dean?"

There's silence for a while before something starts hitting the door, and it starts breaking apart, and we soon find out that it was a hammer he was hitting it with.

"You two act like I want to be cured. Personally, I like the disease."

"Dean! Stop that! Look, we don't want to use the blade on you!"

"Oh! That sucks for you two, doesn't it? 'Cause you really mean that."

"Look, if you come out of that room, we won't have a choice!"

"Sure you will! And I know which one you'll make. Isn't that right Sammy? But see...here's the thing. I'm lucky. Oh hell, I'm blessed. 'Cause there's just enough demon left in me that killing you two ain't no choice at all."

He's almost through the door when we bolt.

"Sammy? Brooke? Come on guys. Let's have a beet, talk about it. I'm tired of playing. Let's finish this game!"

We get down one hall and Sam looks around the corner, but when he turns back around, Dean is there with the hammer and it just narrowly misses us as it goes right into the wall, and I scream as I duck and move out of the way, my heart almost beating out of my chest, but Sam holds the knife to his throat.

"Well...look at you. Do it."

"Sam, don't."

"It's all you."

"Sam..." I trail off.

Thankfully, he lowers the knife, not choosing to kill him. But then Cas comes up from nowhere and wraps his arms around him, his eyes glowing blue while Dean's go black.

"Cas, thank god you're here."

"It's over. Dean, it's over." Cas says as Dean starts to growl and scream. "It's over."

Sam then reaches down and helps me to my feet, with his good arm of course. I thank him before we head back to the dungeon to tie Dean and handcuff him back to the chair. When we get him back to the chair and tie and handcuff him back to it, Sam puts another dose of blood in him.

"What the hell are we doing to him Cas?" Sam questions.

"That's what I'd like to know. At least by now with Crowley he was showing some human emotions and everything." I add.

"I mean, even after I gave him all that blood, he still said he didn't want to be cured, that he didn't want to be human."

"Well...I see his point. You know, only humans can feel real joy, but...also such profound pain. This is easier."

Just then Dean starts to stir, and we get the holy water ready just in case. He looks up at us with the black eyes of his, and then suddenly the black fades away and he has his eyes back. He shakes his head and looks back up at us.

"You look worried guys."

"Dean?" I question, and then Sam throws some of the holy water on him and no reaction.

"Welcome back Dean." Sam says with a smile.

I'm overcome with emotion however, because next thing that happens is that I launch myself forward and I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck, tears of whatever coming out because I'm so glad that he's himself again.

"Dean...I thought we'd never see you again." I mumble. "Let's get you free of the rope and handcuffs. Sam...please?"

He nods and does so, getting him free from the handcuffs and cutting the rope, and the first thing Dean does is wrap his arms around me, since he couldn't earlier when he was bound to the chair. After that, we went to the bedroom, we closed the door behind us to have some privacy. It was silent for a while, until I decided to break it.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

" I remember everything. I tried to kill you...and Sammy."

"But that wasn't you Dean, it's alright."

"No, it's not alright. I almost got you with a hammer."

"Dean..." I trail off, taking his hand. "...I forgive you alright? Don't beat yourself up over it, please?"

He just nods.

"But, I do think there's something you need to do, that you never got the chance to. Now ever since I found this, I've been wearing it. But now that you're alive and you're well you...you have that chance to ask me to marry you." I say as I take the ring off my finger and hand it to him.

"You wore it all this time? No wonder I was calling you my fiancee."

"Yeah. But it won't feel complete until you ask me. So here, take it and ask me properly." I grin.

He grin back and takes it, despite still looking a bit out of it after what happened and he got down on one knee.

"Brooke, since you came into my life, I've been nothing but happy. We've been through it all since we started hunting together. I love you, Sammy loves you and I'm sure the rest of my family would love you if they were alive right now. But what I'm asking you simply is, will you marry me as we continue this crazy hunting journey together?"

"Yes." I grin, and he slips the ring on my finger as it should have happened in the first place. "Much better. Perfect." I say as I wrap my arms around him and kiss him briefly. "And we can take as long as we want to plan this out. No rush. I'm just happy to be able to marry you."

While we were there, Cas and Sam were in the library, after Sam had come to check on Dean.

"Hey."

"How's he doing?"

"He's uh...he's still a little out of it, but better I think. I mean, I think the whole thing...the blood cure and the...all of it...really wrecked him, you know?"

"Yeah."

"On the plus side, he's hungry again, so I'm just gonna go pick him up a big ol' bag of crap food and stuff it in his face myself. You mind keeping an eye?"

"Yeah. Sam."

"Yeah?"

"You realize...one problem is solved, but one still remains. Dean is no logner a demon. That's true. But the Mark of Cain...that, he still has, and sooner or later, that's gonna be an issue."

"You know what Cas? I'm beat man. One battle at a time, you know? So I'm just gonna go grab my brother some cholesterol. And then I'm gonna get drunk."

After Sam leaves, Cas comes into the room after knocking, where Dean and I were, and where Dean was looking at the pictures that he had on the desk. That causes Dean to put the pictures away. "Yeah."

"You look terrible." Cas remarks as he walks in.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to lie every now and again." Dean chuckles.

"No, it wouldn't kill me. I just...you..."

"Forget it. Well you, on the other hand, you...looking good. So...are you back?"

"At least temporarily. Yeah, it's a long story...Crowley, stolen grace. There's a female outside in the car. Another time."

"Well, thank you for, um...stepping in when you did. What does Sam say? Does he want a divorce?"

"I'm sure Sam knows that whatever you said or what you did, that wasn't really you. It certainly wasn't all you."

"I understand that." I nod.

"I tried to kill him, Cas. And I tried to kill you, Brooke."

"Yeah, but that wasn't you and I know that."

"Dean, you three have been through so much. Look, you and Sam are brothers and you and Brooke are well...you know. It'd take a lot more than trying to kill them with a hammer to make them want to walk away."

"Exactly. I love you remember? That's stronger than anything." I remark.

"You realize how screwed up our lives are that, that even makes sense? I'm glad you're here man."

"Hey, maybe you should um, take some time before you get back to work...allow yourself to heal. It's uh...I don't know. Timing might be right. Heaven and Hell...they seem reasonably back in order. It's quiet out there."

**Tulsa, Oklahoma**

There's this woman in one of the many hotel rooms, just sitting by the fire reading a book and drinking some alcohol, when blood drips onto her arm. She looks up and takes a napkin to clean it off, two of the hotel workers are pinned to the ceiling, dead.


	4. Paper Moon

**Durham, Washington**

The setting is at night, with a full moon and at a biker bar. Someone comes in through the woods, being noticed by every man there. She comes to one of the men there and then they go to a back alley.

"Damn. Girl after my own heart."

"That's the idea sweetie."

That's when her nails turn to werewolf nails and she slashes his throat before eating his heart. With the three of us however, we decided to take a much needed break, sitting ocean-side and drinking some beers. Sam and Dean were in lawn chairs, and I was sitting on the ground, between Dean's legs, and my hand in his. Well the hand the engagement ring was on anyway, he's been playing with it himself lately.

"Hey, something I needed to ask you." He says to Sam.

"Shoot."

"You've been...kicked, bit, scratched, stabbed, possessed, killed...and you sprain your friggin' elbow?"

"Dude, it was more than a sprain alright? And it was a friggin' demon, but..."

"But what?" Dean chuckles. "That sling come with a slice of crybaby pie on the side? Please." He adds as he tries to stifle a laugh, but that causes all of us to snicker a bit.

"I didn't get hurt though. That says something." I laugh.

"Yeah, that you could very well be much tougher than Sammy." Dean chuckles again. "That's my girl."

"How you doing?" Sam asks Dean.

"Golden, man."

"Come on."

"Seriously, I'm good. I mean I got to properly propose the other day. Why wouldn't I be good? So I am. You know, we got...three more cases of this stuff on ice in the trunk. Taking some 'we time'. Best decision we ever made."

"Amen to that." I grin, as I turn and kiss his hand, before we all clink bottles.

"See that thing in the paper this morning?"

"Maybe it was an animal kill."

"Awfully weird to be an animal kill though." I remark.

"It was three kills, and it was in the same town, all within the last month."

"Yeah, you're right. We should call some guys, have 'em fix it."

"Good. Smart."

"Done."

"Or...we could be in and out. It's a milk run."

"Right, because that happens never."

"Look, Sam, what we're doing here, it's good okay? Us three hanging out. But I need to work. I need this."

"I'm down for doing this case." I nod.

"If things go sideways...I mean, like an inch, you gotta give me the heads-up."

"Done. You got my word." Dean states, letting my hand go and patting me on the shoulder, signalling me to get up.

I do, and he gets up and grabs his chair and heads to the car and puts everything away. Sam does the same and then we head back to the bunker and grab our things before setting out on the case. We got to the police stations, dressed as game wardens to get the information that we needed.

"Gentlemen, Miss." He says as we show him our badges. "Well, I'm not gonna lie. We're damn glad to see you. You three must come up on stuff like this all the time."

"Oh for sure." I nod.

"Definitely."

"Hell, seen raccoons in rec rooms and bears in swimming pools. But this? You tell me."

"Yeah. Oh. Well uh...where do we start? What with uh...logging."

"Ice caps."

"Bitcoin. Yeah. Obama."

"You know what? Maybe...maybe uh, you could walk us through the attacks. Any similarities, anything weird."

"Only thing weird about them was how similar they were. Folks torn clean through. Hearts absent."

"Absent?"

"Hearts absent as in..."

"...consumed, most likely."

"And there were no witnesses?"

"Well, the town square attack, the parking lot...those were real late. But the bar? Hell, with how jammed the place was, you'd think somebody other than Tommy would've seen something."

"And what did he see?"

"Honestly, not much. Now Tommy ain't exactly what we call a reliable witness. And he's telling anybody who'll listen he saw some girl go out back with Barker, and she got torn up too."

"So there was a second victim?"

"Well sure...except Tommy's a drunk. There's no body, no D.N.A., no blood trail, no nothing to suggest that. Give me one sec."

"Yeah."

"So I think we all know what this sounds like right?"

"Hearts missing. Sounds wolfy to me."

"Yeah. Pretty brazen, even for a werewolf."

"You think it was the girl?"

"It's possible." I nod.

"Let's find out."

From the sheriff's station, we went to that said bar and found Tommy there and decided to question him.

"Yeah, Barker and I have been raising hell, chasing tail, and riding for a long time. Part of him always knew when his clock ran out, it wasn't gonna be pretty. To go out like that? By some animal? Just ain't right."

"You mind, uh, you mind telling us what went down?"

"Any details would be very helpful." I add.

"It was just another party, you know? Barker went out back. The next thing you know, everyone's yelling and screaming, and he's all torn up."

"Now the sheriff mentioned you thought there might've been a girl involved. You think she was killed, too?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"So there was no girl?"

"Couldn't say."

"You know we're not cops right?"

"Badge is a badge."

"Well you should also know that working outdoors the way we do, we see some...some pretty weird crap. Stuff that we can't explain. I mean, hell, half the stuff, we wouldn't have believed it ourselves had we not seen it together."

"Well, you don't have to live in this town, mister. You don't have to deal with the ridicule."

"I'm just saying that crazy might not be as half as crazy as you think."

"So if someone were to tell you they saw a ghost, you'd...believe that?"

"Just assume we believe everything."

"Okay, then. The other night, I was taking a ride past the old Sturges farm. You know, thinking about the rides me and Barker used to go on. I saw her man."

"Saw her who?"

"The girl?" I question.

"The girl." He nods.

"What, after the attack?"

"Hell, yeah. She was just standing there, all bloody, watching me. So...so I turn the hell around, I-I ran back, thinking, damn, you know, she...she's hurt or something. But...she was just gone. Like, gone."

"Like a ghost."

"No, I don't give one red cent in Hell what the cops say. She was there. She was eaten. She's a freakin' ghost."

Following that, we had gotten changed out of our uniforms and made our way to that farm that Tommy said he saw that girl at.

"Well...ghosts don't shred people like that."

"Nope."

"Yeah, well...this flea bag, looks like she ain't done chowing down on Sons of Anarchy just yet."

"Guess she likes bad boys."

"Tell me what girl doesn't though. Supernatural being or not." I remark.

"Well, wait'll she gets a load of us." Dean says as we approach the barn and then we split up.

Dean finds chickens on the ground and eaten, and then claw marks on the door. He then goes in and looks around until he finds this girl with her back to him.

"Stop ignoring my calls. Pick up the phone and call me right now. This isn't how it's supposed to go. Look, I've been down this road before and I'm not going to..." She trails off before sniffing the air and then makes a break for it.

Dean chases after her and that's when she runs into Sam and I. When we get a good look at her, we can't believe who it is.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

Sam then turns her around and it's Kate, who we previously dealt with before.

"Kate?"

"Kate." I state.

In order for us to talk to her and get the information we needed, we had to tie her up. So we grabbed some rope and did just that.

"I know who you are."

"Congratulations."

"After what happened at school, I thought you'd let me go."

"Yeah, well, that was before you started dropping bodies."

"What?"

"Killing innocent people."

"Guy at the bar saw you before you went all wolverine on his buddy. So...surprise. Here we are."

"Kate, you said you were gonna go straight. What happened?"

"Thought we had come to an agreement, that you wouldn't hurt anyone and you'd never see us again?" I add.

"I guess things change. Being this...I tried to be strong, but the hunger was too much. Too hard. It's not like anyone gave me a handbook on how to be a werewolf."

"Oh honey, there is no handbook on being a werewolf. Sorry."

"But it looks like you're doing a pretty good job so far. Break some hearts, then you eat em'."

"I was on my own. I...evolved."

"So that's what you call killing innocent people?"

"Whatever you're gonna do, just...do it."

That's when Dean takes the gun and points it at her, but Sam stops him and makes him lower it.

"Hey." He says before motioning us to step away to talk.

"What is it Sam?"

"You know what? Let me do it."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why you?"

"Because...I think you should sit this one out."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not ready Dean."

And right after that is when Sam's phone goes off, stopping our conversation.

"What does he mean I'm not ready?" Dean asks me quietly.

"I think you know." I reply, when Sam answers the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Warden, we had another animal attack over at the high school gymnasium. Guy was as security guard. Same M.O. as the other three."_

"When?"

_"Deputy said the victim's blood was still warm when he got there, so had to be less than an hour ago."_

"Of course. Thank you. Um, I'll be in touch."

"What was that about?"

"We got a problem."

"What, besides, uh, werewolf barbie over here?"

"Yeah. There was another kill, across town, just before dark."

"Well, how did Kate get her murder on and then get back here b-" He trails off before realizing that it couldn't have been her.

"She's not the one behind the attacks."

"You don't think she did it."

"Look..I don't know, man. But as far as I'm concerned..." He trails off before we hear the rope snap and Kate escapes.

"Damn it! Alright, if she's not icing people, then why play the big bad wolf?"

"Protecting someone who she knows is doing it?"

"Or maybe she's running with a pack. You know, trying to protect them too?"

"Well, a hell of a price to pay. She was about two seconds away from taking a dirt nap."

"What is that?"

"It's her phone. Let's see who she was booty calling when we pulled up."

He goes through the phone and goes to the most recent call on the list, putting it on speaker.

"Thank you for calling the Lincoln Motel. Can I help you?"

"Well looks like we're heading there next." I state, before we all get back into the car and make the drive there.

"So what's this about me not being ready back there?" Dean questions.

"I'm...I wasn't...trying to start something, Dean. I was just saying, I thought that was the whole point of us taking a break. You know?"

"Oh, no. No, yeah. I get that. And, you know, there's no worries there."

"Okay."

"But I gotta ask. What about you?"

"What about me, what?"

"Are you ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be ready?"

"Lester."

"Lester?"

_"My wife kicked me to the curb. We haven't had sex for four months, but not that she hasn't been having plenty."_

_"It is possible that you can have your revenge."_

_"Who summons me, and for what purpose?"_

_"Lester! Don't!"_

_"Kill my wife, and my soul is yours."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Oww! You're a punk-ass demon! And you work for me now."_

"You're serious? This is about Lester?"

"Um, don't get me wrong. I'm not...I'm not...I'm not trying to start anything either, okay? I'm just saying, maybe...maybe we oughta talk about that."

"Okay, except there's nothing to talk about."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I just figured since we're opening up veins, that maybe you'd want to talk about the guy who you made sell his soul."

"The guy who you then killed, right? I mean, that's the same guy we're talking about?"

"I was a demon."

"Oh, you were a demon? Oh, I didn't realize that."

"Hey, man, Lester was gonna pay for that soul shake sooner or later. So technically, it's still on you."

"What do you want from me Dean? Look I w...I'm not happy about it okay? But I needed to find you. We needed to find out. So if I had to...bend a few rules.."

"Go dark."

"Go dark. Sure. Label it if you want."

"Look, man, again, I'm not complaining okay? In fact, I'm doing just the opposite of complaining. I...I just...you know, between Lester and the others..."

"There weren't others."

"Okay, either way, maybe we both needed that time off. This is good. This is good."

"Yeah. Okay."

From there, the ride was quiet, and when we finally reached the motel and when the office was opened, Sam went in to find out information on who we think is Kate staying in the motel room.

"Alright, so the uh, clerk says a blonde rolled into room 3 just before sunup." Sam says as he comes back.

"She alone?"

"He thinks so."

That's when we see a girl come out of the motel room.

"She's on the move."

We then get out of the car and follow her, along a jogger's trail and then into the woods.

"What's she doing?"

"Looking for breakfast."

We come up to her when she stops behind a jogger, but we stop her before she could follow him further into the woods.

"Kate!"

"Stop!"

"It's over."

She turns around, but it isn't Kate at all.

"Oh god." She gasps. "Please, don't. I'll give you anything you want."

"Where's Kate?"

"Who?"

"You were just in her motel room."

"You have to know her, in order to be coming out of her motel room."

"What? That's my room."

"Why were you following that guy?"

"Robbie? I-I know him. I just wanted to surprise him."

"Test her."

"Test me for what?"

"I've got it." I say as I take out a silver blade.

"No! Help! Somebody help me!"

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I don't want to die."

"You're not gonna die. Trust me."

And just then her eyes change and her teeth change and I'm jumped on after Dean and Sam are knocked out of the way. That's when Kate comes up and pulls her off.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Dean cocks his gun, but Kate steps in front of him.

"Don't! She's my sister."

"What? Your sister? She just tried to kill me!" I remark as I get to my feet, and brush myself off.

"You three stay here, I'll try and catch her." Dean says as he dashes off into the forest.

A while later, Dean came back, alone.

"I lost her. Kate, why is your sister a werewolf, huh?" Dean asks, pointing his gun at her.

"Hey. Hey." Sam tries to get him to lower the gun.

"Why?!"

"Let her talk."

"I am!"

"Then put the gun down."

"You don't need that to talk." I add.

"But her sister almost killed you!"

"Almost...just let her explain why her sister is a werewolf...with no weapons pointed at her."

"Why? So she can run again? Nuh-uh."

"She just saved our lives."

"More importantly mine...you know...your fiancee...remember?"

It takes a few moments, but that was enough to get Dean to lower the gun.

"Now Kate, you can explain."

"My sister is a werewolf because I turned her into one."

"You're kidding right?"

"Okay, this is the part where you help yourself out."

"I-I don't care. Alright? I'm sick of the lies."

"Let me get this straight. We let you run because we take pity on you, and you turn around and you start making pups? You start killing people?!"

"It's not like that! I'm no killer."

"Well, the way I remember it from the snuff film that you left us, is that you killed your boyfriend's best friend."

"That's because Brian went crazy. I had no other choice."

"Okay Kate, if this wasn't you..."

"That's a big 'if'."

"Dean..."

"Then who was it? Your sister? Did your sister do this Kate?"

"Cat got your tongue?" I remark.

"Really? You almost take a bullet for her, and you got nothing?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"Hey, guys. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can we, uh, take it somewhere else?" Sam asks as we see a group of joggers coming our way.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea." I nod.

"Oh yeah, sure. Go grab some coffee, maybe some bear hearts. Let's party."

We then make our way out of the woods and back to the car, before heading to a nearby diner to get more information out of Kate regarding her sister.

"Just so you know, Brian's the reason I carry this." She says as she goes into her inside jacket pocket.

"Hey."

"I'm just showing you something." She says as she pulls out a silver blade. "In case I ever lose it, like Brian did, you won't have to kill me."

"Yeah well, saying it and doing it are two different things."

"I'm serious. And whether you believe me or not, I've never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. And I have never, ever eaten a human heart."

"Guess that explains all the dead chickens back at the barn."

"I eat what I can find, what people won't miss, hopefully. Small game, deer. I meditate. Yoga helps."

"Yoga?

"Werewolf doing yoga...something you don't hear about every day."

"Okay."

"You laugh but...I'll pretty much try anything to keep that side of me under control."

"Well, that is great Kate. It really is. And it's nice to see that, uh, this hippie dippie new age crap has had such a positive influence over your sister."

"Care to explain to us what happened with her?"

"Tashsa...she's a different story. After I left school, I was...adrift. Lost. Not really sure where to go or...what to do, so...I went someplace safe. I went home. But...even though I'd be good, I started to think about my family. How safe were they going to be? I was a werewolf. And then, of course, there was you three. What if you showed up and tried to kill me? I couldn't risk that. So I...walked away. Never called, never wrote, just...started a new life. Until one day, I saw a posting on my sister's Facebook page. Tasha had been in a really bad car accident. The doctors didn't think she was gonna make it. We were always so close, so...I had to go say goodbye. Then...it hit me. This curse that I had, that had brought me nothing but pain and suffering, could actually finally maybe do something good. If I turned Tasha into a werewolf, it would heal her wounds, save her life, give her a second chance. So, uh...I did the unthinkable. At first I thought I'd failed, that...even though werewolves heal quickly, it was too late for Tasha. Then she woke up, not sick anymore, but okay."

"Hi. Hey. Hi."

"Tasha had so many questions. What happened? How did she get here? So..I was straight with her. The good, the bad, the ugly. What we were and why we could never go back home, and the responsibility we had to control what we'd become."

"I picked you up from the hospital, I'm gonna take you someplace safe, okay?"

"It was a lot to swallow. But we had each other, and that felt like enough. Or...so I thought. My sister, she gave into everything that I had warned her about. And...I knew, even if I couldn't bring myself to admit it then...I knew I was losing her."

"So back at the barn, that was all just an act to protect Tasha?"

"She's family. And yeah, worth eating a bullet for. And she needs me now more than ever. This is my mess. I gotta clean it up."

"Yeah, but one problem..."

"How do you plan on doing that, Kate?"

"By getting Tasha out of here."

"She hasn't listened to you yet. Why do you think she's gonna start now?"

"I don't know, but...I've gotta try. Y-you know, we'll go out into the woods. We'll drop out for however long it takes until she learns to control this."

"Little late for team building, don't you think?"

"I mean it seems she's past trying to learn to control it."

"So, what? I just abandon her? I did this. I owe her every chance to make it right."

"What if she never does?"

"Then I'll take care of it."

"You'll take care of it? You know what that means?"

"Why don't you ask Brian?"

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to come to that. You know, if you had shot straight with us from the get-go, we might've been able to help you a lot sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"By curing you both."

That causes Sam and I to give Dean a weird look.

"Shut up." She scoffs.

"Yeah, okay, or you're welcome."

"There is no cure for werewolves."

"And for a long time, that was true, but we found one. Now we've got everything we need on our end okay? But the clock is tickin', and we need one more thing...Tasha. Unless you want to do this without her."

"N-no. No. It's a long drive, but...I know where to find her."

We pay for what we had at the diner and then made our way out to the car, and waited for Kate to come out as she was in the bathroom.

"Dude, what are you doing? There is no cure."

"No kidding."

"There's one." He states, revealing his silver blade.

"Dean, it's a little more complicated than that."

"Kate and Tasha are monsters and last time I checked, we kill monsters."

"Right, but how can you possibly blame Kate for fighting for her sister? We do it all the time."

"Well yeah, and that's worked wonders for us."

"Well, we're still here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but is it right? I mean, all that you've done for me, I've still got this mark."

"And we'll figure that out. We always do. But you can't take whatever's happened to us or to you and...and dump it at these girls' feet."

"Alright, so, what? You wanna nuance this thing? Hit me. What's your plan?"

We then get on the road and head to where Tasha would be, accordint to Kate. Sam and I sat in the back while she was up front with Dean.

"Kate?" Sam questions.

"She's out."

"Okay. Then, um...I gotta tell you something. I, uh...I lied about Lester."

"What?"

"There were others."

"Other humans?"

"No. No, no. And...and I'm sure there were a few hunters I rubbed or I..punched the wrong way, but...no. I pretty much saved my best stuff for the bad guys. But you gotta understand something, Dean. I watched you die, we both did. And I carried you. I carried your corpse into your room, and I put your dead body on your bed, and then you just..."

"..were gone." I finish.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I know. I guess I was hoping that note would, you know, fill in the blanks."

"'Don't look for me'? That note? Yeah, that was really informative. Thanks."

"And what made you think we wouldn't look for you Dean?"

"Yeah. I..."

"What?"

"It's embarrassing, you know?"

"W-what's embarrassing?"

"All of it. You know, the...the...that note. Crowley. Everything."

"Dean, you were a demon."

"Exactly."

"I was a demon? Oh, thanks. I didn't...I didn't realize."

"Shut up." Sam chuckles.

"Not to mention, I never even said 'thank you'. So..."

"You don't ever have to say that, not to me."

"We both knew how you felt. It's alright."

"Well...good. Then I guess it's all gravy. Little R&R and we are back at it. Hey." He says as he wake Kate up. "How we doing?"

"We're getting close."

"What is this place?"

"Ever since Tasha and I were little, we've been coming up to this cabin with our parents."

"Now why do you think Tasha will even be here?"

"When she became a wolf, we knew it was gonna be hard, so we kind came up with this escape plan in case things ever got bad."

"So it's a rendezvous spot?"

"Pretty much."

Only a while later, and we pull up to the cabin, with the lights off. We stop when we have view of the cabin and Dean turns the car off.

"Now what?"

"Maybe I should go in first, explain all this?"

"Sounds good." Dean says as he then handcuffs her to the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?! You son of a bitch! There is no cure, is there?"

"Unfortunately not." I say with my head down.

"I trusted you. It's not her fault. It's mine."

"She killed people."

"That's not easily forgivable."

"Because I did this to her, okay? So if you want your pound of flesh, take me."

"We'll deal with you later."

"But she can be saved!"

"No. Tasha's in too deep. You don't ever come back from that, not ever. Come on guys."

"No! Please! Don't do this! Don't! Please, Sam! Brooke, please."

"I'm sorry Kate, it's too late for her to be saved and if we don't take care of this problem, more people are gonna die." I frown before joining Sam and Dean.

"Please, don't!"

We then step into the cabin and turn the flashlights off because we didn't need them anymore. We proceed to search the house for any signs of Tasha. Sam finds a door and then slowly opens it, finding Tasha inside the room.

"I can't believe my own sister betrayed me."

"Yeah, except...she didn't."

"You're not gonna shoot me."

"And why's that?"

"Sam." Dean gets his attention as we both appear in the doorway, having been capture by two other wolves.

"Drop the gun, or dreamboat here and his little girlfriend gets their minds blown."

"Don't do it Sam." Dean tells him, only to be hit in the back of the head and he falls to the floor.

"Dean!"

"Quiet! Well...Sammy?"

He has no choice, but to drop it.

"Tasha!" Kate exclaims as she rushes in, only to be grabbed herself. "What did...who are these people?"

"Brandon. Travis. I turned them. They're our new family."

"Yeah, you're a regular psycho Brady Bunch."

That causes one of them to snarl at Dean, and Sam tries to intervene, but gets pushed onto the bed by Tasha, and she tries choking him out.

"No!"

"You've always had crappy taste in guys."

"Tasha, we can talk about this."

"They were gonna kill me." She says as she does let him go. "And now you're protecting them?"

"No. I'm protecting you."

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks. So here's how it's gonna be. You can walk away or you can join my pack."

"I'm not walking away."

"Then prove you got what it takes. Eat his heart out, and then hers." Tasha says, looking at Sam and then at me.

"Kate."

"Don't." I add.

"You don't have to do this."

"No one's talking to you, Paul Bunyan. So?"

"No."

"Take them. Have some fun. Oh, and I want a heart to-go. Put it in a doggie bag."

We're then taken into the other room by Brandon and Travis.

"On your knees!"

"Wow. Well, I'm awfully flat..." Dean trails off before he and Sam are hit so they are on their knees.

"You too sweetheart."

"No." I stand my ground.

"T, I can help you get better."

"Oh, I am better. And smarter and stronger and awesome. I'm a freakin' superhero."

"Who kills innocent people? No, that's not you. You were a good kid."

"I was weak and scared. I let people walk all over me...Mom, Dad, friends, boyfriends, you. But I'm not weak anymore. And I'm not scared. I'm scary."

"I was trying to give you a second chance. You wouldn't have been...normal, but we would've had each other."

"We still can. But I'm not gonna spend my life on the run from people like them out there. We're strong, Kate. We can go anywhere we want. We do anything we want. And if anyone gets in our way...you don't have to be alone anymore. We can do this together."

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam.

"I've been better. These guys, huh? Can you believe 'em?"

"Yeah, a couple of minor leaguers."

"Yo! You're dead. You don't get to talk. In fact..." He trails off before his buddy gets stabbed with the silver blade and then he does as well...by me since he stopped Dean from doing it.

"Well, welcome to the majors, boys."

"Kate...we're gonna be good, okay? We're gonna be great."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kate and Tasha then hug, but then Kate ends up stabbing her with her own silver blade.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She says before ditching.

By the time we finally realize they're left in the room, and storm in there, we see Tasha dead and the window open, Kate having fled. Since that was all done, we got going ourselves and away from the cabin and things were quiet for a while.

"So, we going after her?"

"I don't know Dean."

"I say we just leave her alone."

"But you gotta admit, when push came to kill, she did good."

"She did." I nod.

"Yeah. So maybe it's a good thing you didn't shoot her."

"Really? You're gonna Monday morning quarterback this thing? If you got an itch to scratch..."

"Dean, look, we all jumped on this case. I agree. Equal parts blame there. But the whole idea behind laying low was to rest, to..try and deal with everything we...everything you went through. Maybe we jumped back in too fast. I mean, Dean, you were a demon. You still have the mark. Didn't you ever wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about it? Talk about it how?"

"Come on, man."

"I am coming on, Sam. Look, I know what happened. Okay? I was there. Remember? I'm not trying to get by it. I just...that's not what this was about."

"Then what is this about?"

"About gettin' back in the saddle. Okay? Doing something good, not stewing in my own crap."

"And what if you're not ready?"

"I think that proved back there that he is ready though."

Kate's cell goes off, the one that Dean took, which interrupts what he was going to say.

"Well, I'll give you one thing. Pretty damned good at getaways."

_"Yeah. Well, I decided that living was better than being dead."_

"For what it's worth, thank you. At the end of the day, she was your sister."

_"No. She wasn't."_

"Listen to me Kate. You keep moving, keep your nose clean, and we can stop meeting like this."

_"I hear ya. And I will, but I'm not gonna promise, 'cause..."_

"Yeah. See you around kid."

_"I sure as hell hope not."_

With that she hangs up and she walks off into the night.

"Let's say you're right."

"About what?" Sam asks, as we both give Dean a confused look.

"Everything. Maybe I'm not ready to hunt."

"But you just did a great job back there." I remark.

"I know. I'm just trying to do the right thing, 'cause I'm so sick and tired of doing the wrong one. And I took a step in the right direction by being able to ask you to marry me Brooke."


	5. Fan Fiction

This girl is reading a book on a couch, on a set of a play as it seems, since there's only like half a room, and the door is fake and everything. The lights are then triggered to flicker.

"Oh no! Whatever could that be?"

A pretty crappy made ghost falls from the ceiling on a rope, and the girl screams.

"Ghost? Meet Winchester."

"Cut! Maggie, Siobhan...is this some kind of a joke to you? Siobhan, this scene takes place before the events of Carver Edlund's unpublished masterpiece "Dark Side of the Moon'."

"So?"

"Meaning, where is the samulet?"

"Oh. I took it off. It kept hitting me in the lips, and..."

"That amulet is a symbol of the Winchester's brotherly love. You need to take one for the team."

"Look, I'm just here for the college credit."

"How dare you!"

That causes everyone to start getting into a fight.

"People! People! Okay, I've had three weeks of this crap show, and I am done. There is too much drama in the drama department. I'm going to principal Salazar in the morning."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Mrs. Chandler, please..."

"It's over Marie."

"Alright, everybody back to one! Until we are all suspended, the show must go on."

The woman known as Mrs. Chandler has exited the building on her phone and was heading to her car.

"Why couldn't they just do "Godspell," like good little skanks? Instead it's this awful, unbelievable horror story. Mm! Like that stuff really happens. Theater is about life, you know? Truth...truth! Where is the truth in Supernatural?" She says as she peers into the nearby bushes when she hears something.

She then sees something and it grabs her.

"Oh, get it off! Get it off!" She screams as she's pulled into the bushes and vanishes.

Marie on the other hand was looking at a sign for the show.

"I mean, it's close, but it just...it needs a little more...eh..."

Meanwhile with the three of us, Sam and I were the ones to sleep in, while Dean was outside working on the car. Sam had woken up first and noticed Dean gone, but heard the noise outside and went to see what he was doing.

"Hey."

"Hey. How long you been up?"

"Long enough to find us a case."

"Long enough to...I take it that means you're feeling back to normal?"

"Yeah, whatever normal is in our world. So, uh...right here. A teacher at an all-girls school went missing in Flint, Michigan. She was, uh, headed to her car and then disappeared. Nobody's seen her since."

"Dean, there's nothing here to even remotely suggest there's a case."

"There is nothing there that even remotely suggests there isn't a case. Boom."

"Come on, man."

"Sam, out there hunting...that's the only normal I know. We got work to do. Now, where's Brooke? Still inside?"

"Yeah, she was still pretty passed out when I had woken up." Sam nods.

"Well, let's go wake her up and get on the road." He remarks as he closes everything on the car and then walks back into the room.

"Rise and shine Brooke!" Dean declares, and I just groan in frustration. "Come on, we got a case."

"We don't know that yet, Dean." Sam remarks.

"Well whatever. We need to go check it out. So up and at em'!" He declares as he goes into his things and grabs a suit to change into.

I groan in frustration again, before dragging myself out of bed and getting ready myself.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you." Dean says as he kisses me quick.

"Yeah, I know. It's alright. You know how I get in the morning when I haven't gotten enough sleep." I give him a look after how we spent last night.

"Yeah, that's my bad."

"Totally your bad." I nod.

After we were all ready to go, we head to the school where the disappearance happened.

"Oh of course. Yes, I certainly appreciate it. You got it. Thanks officer." Sam says as we pull up and park.

"So what's the deal?" I ask as we get out of the car.

"So, the last place Mrs. Chandler was seen by anyone was in the auditorium. Turns out she's the drama teacher."

"Theater kids...great." Dean sighs.

"I was a theater kid."

"Barely. You did "Our Town," which was cool, but then you did that crappy musical."

"That..."Oklahoma!"? Hugh Jackman got cast off "Oklahoma!"."

"You ran tech, Wolverine."

"Shut up." Sam says under his breath, and I snicker as we head inside.

We then go to the principal's office and ask her a bunch of questions before she brings us down to the auditorium.

"If you three need anything else, just let me know."

"Great. Thanks, Mrs. Salazar." Sam says as we walk inside.

"Idjits." We hear and Dean makes us stop dead in our tracks, as we look over at a girl dressed as Bobby, repeatedly saying 'idjits'. "Ya idjits. You are idjits."

"Hey, assbutt!" We hear another girl say, dressed as Cas. "Hey, assbutt!"

A piano then starts playing, and a girl dressed as Dean starts singing.

_"John and Mary, husband and wife. Bringing home a brand new life. His name is Sammy, I'm big brother Dean. The perfect family, or so it seemed. The demon's visits had begun, it believe Sam was the chosen one. It burned my mother, and it cursed my brother. Leaving us in tears. On the road so far, yeah the road so far. We are in Dad's car..."_

"Cut!"

"What in the h-holy..."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I say as I give a weird look.

"If there is a case...probably has something to do with all this."

"Ya think?" Dean and I say at the same time."

That's when the two girls notice us and then rush up to us in the aisle.

"Are you guys from the publisher? I'm...I'm Marie, the writer/director. This is Maeve, my stage manager, and that was just a dr..." She trails off as we show her our badges.

But Sam has us put them away quickly as he notices that the two girls playing him and Dean on stage are doing the same thing.

"I'm uh, special agent Smith. These are my partners, special agent..."

"Smith." Dean adds.

"Smith. No relation. W-we're here to look into the disappearance..."

"There is no singing in Supernatural." Dean just blurts out, Sam and I turning to look at him with looks on our faces.

"Well, this is Marie's interpretation."

"Well...I mean, if there was singing, you know...and that's a big 'if'. If there was singing, it would be classic rock, not this...Andrew Floyd Webber crap!"

"Andrew Lloyd Webber."

"S..."

"What?"

"Excuse my partner, he's not the uh...musical kind of person."

"Well, you know, we do sing a cover of 'Carry On Wayward Son' in the second act."

"Really?" Sam questions.

"It's a classic." Dean, Marie and myself all say at the same time.

"Right. Anyways, w-we're here to talk about the disappearance of Mrs. Chandler. Any chance you two saw her before she vanished?"

"Um, yeah. She left around like, what, 9:30?"

"Any idea where she would be headed that time of night?"

"A bar. Or a liquor store. Both."

"Wow. Really?"

"Someone trying to drown her sorrows in the alcohol?" I remark.

"She had a nasty divorce last year. Most of the time, she's sipping on her uh...grown up juice or passed out...usually in that order."

"Yeah, well, I don't blame her. I'm gonna need 50 jello shots and a hose-down to get this stink off me." Dean states, and I whack him in the arm for the comment.

"Maeve, right? You're the stage manager?"

"And I understudy Jody Mills."

"What?"

"That's great. That's great. Jody Mills...that's great. So, how about you give me a, uh, behind-the-scenes tour while your director show my partners Mrs. Chandler's office? Deal? Great. Give us a moment, please."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh Dean, stop being so dramatic."

"I mean, I got to say, it's kind of charming...t-the production value and the...no? N...No. I'm gonna check for EMF. You...you two look for uh, cursed objects."

"Got it." I nod. "Let's go Dean." I say, as I grab his hand and we head down the aisle stairs and to Marie so she can bring us to Mrs. Chandler's office.

While we were heading there, we got a look at the props and such that are being used for the play, including all the weapons that were made.

"Where the hell did you get all this stuff?"

"Some parts homemade, some parts re-purposed, all of it...awesome." She says as Dean picks up one of the fake guns. "D-Don't...please don't."

"Yeah Dean, don't go touching things and breaking them."

That's when Dean notices the two girls playing him and Sam next to the paper Impala, standing awfully close to each other.

"What are they doing?"

"Oh, uh, they're rehearsing the B.M. scene."

"The bowel-movement scene?"

"Ew." I groan.

"No! No, the boy melodrama scene. You know, the scene where the boys get together and they're...they're driving or leaning against baby, drinking a beer, sharing their feelings. The two of them...alone but together. Bonded, united. The power of their pain is..."

"Why are they standing so close together?"

"Uh...reasons."

Almost immediately, he figures out why.

"You know they're brothers, right?"

"Well, duh. But...subtext."

Dean and I then make a face, since I also got what she meant. "Why don't you take a substep back there, ladies?"

"Now, have you noticed anything strange during the production?" Sam asks Maeve in the booth where everything is controlled. "I mean...any odd noises or..."

"You mean something like this?" She asks as she moves a switch and a woman screams. "Or perhaps this?" She adds as she moves another switch and there's a hissing sound."

"Right. Of course."

"How about this?" She asks again, as she moves a switch and distorted whirring is heard.

"I-I-I got it. Thanks. You know, back when I did tech in school, we had two CD decks."

"Oh sorry. I have to go sign for delivery. Please don't touch anything."

Of course he doesn't listen and while the girls were rehearsing a scene, he was playing with the lights.

"Sorry."

With us however, we were investigating Mrs. Chandler's office, and did indeed notice the alcohol in the room.

"Yeah."

We also noticed a robot head as well sitting on her desk.

"This hers?"

"What is that? Some kind of homemade robot head?"

"No. That's a prop from act two. I've been looking for that, actually."

"There's no space in Supernatural."

"Well, not canonically, no, but this is transformative fiction."

"You mean fan fiction."

"Call it whatever you like, okay? It's inspired by Carver Edlund's books...with a few embellishments. Well, as you know, Chuck stopped writing after 'Swan Song'. I just could't leave it the way it was. I mean, Dean not hunting anymore, living with Lisa, S-Sam somehow back from Hell but not with Dean? So, um, I wrote my own ending."

"You wrote your own ending...with...spaceships?"

"And robots and some ninjas. And then Dean becomes a woman."

"A woman?" I question as I try to hold back my laughter.

"It...it's just for a few scenes."

"Alright Shakespeare, you know that I can actually tell you what happened with uh, Sam and Dean. A friend of mine hooked me up with the uh...unpublished unpublished books. So, Cam came back from Hell, but without his soul. Dean and Lisa break up so to speak, Dean finds this new girl and they become an item so to speak. Then Cas brought in a bunch of Leviathans from Purgatory. Uh, they lost Bobby. And then Cas and Dean got stuck in Purgatory. Sam hit a dog. Uh, they met a prophet named Kevin. They lost him too. Then Sam underwent a series of trials...in an attempt to close the gates of Hell...which...nearly cost him his life. And Dean...well, Dean became a demon. A Knight of Hell, actually."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"That is some of the worst fan fiction that I have ever heard! I mean, seriously, though, no, where'd your friend find this garbage? I-I'm not saying that ours is a masterpiece or anything, but geez. I'll have to send you some fic links later."

"What are they doing?" Dean asks about the two girls that are Cas and himself.

"Um...kids these days call it hugging."

"Is that in the show?"

"Oh. No. Siobhan and Kristen are a couple in real life. Although we do explore the nature of Destiel in Act 2."

"Sorry...what?"

"Oh, it's just subtext. But then again, you know, you can't spell subtext without...S-E-X."

He just turns and gives me a look, and I try to give him a serious face back, though I was hiding laughter the whole time.

"I don't understand." Sam says as we finally are heading back out to the car.

"Me neither."

"I mean, shouldn't it be Dea-stiel?"

I just snicker at the fact that Sam gets what this pairings mean.

"Really? That's your issue with this?"

"No, of course it's not my issue. You know, how about...Sastiel, Samstiel?"

"Okay, alright, you know what? You're gonna do that thing, where you just the hell up...forever."

"Look, no EMF, no hex bags. None of their props are even remotely hinky. Other than the Charlie Kaufman of it all, I got nothing. You?"

"Nothing." I reply.

"No, Ms. Chandler's office was just a pile of empty bottles and regret. She's probably facedown in a bar somewhere or a ditch. Alright, so, what this...this whole...this whole musical thing, everything, it's just...it's all a coincidence? There is no case?"

"Maybe."

"Unless you're seeing something I'm not, no Dean, there's no case here."

"Okay." He simply states before going around to the driver's side to get in.

"CasDean?"

"Shut your face. Get in the car."

I just grin and laugh, before getting into the car and then we head off, thinking there is no case here to even stick around for. That however, a girl had decided to quit the play for some kind of reason.

"Maggie! Come on! J...please don't do this."

"Everyone else is willing to follow your little dictatorship, but not me. I've been telling you all along Marie...if it's not canon, then it shouldn't be in the show. You know, we should've just done 'The Outsiders,' like I told you."

"Just...come back inside. We can make this work."

"I'm going to principal Salazar's in the morning. Gonna do what Mrs. Chandler was too drunk to finish."

"Great." Marie says as she heads back inside.

Maggie however is on her way to go home, when she hears a rustling noise. And when she turns back around, there's this creepy scarecrow standing in front of her. She goes to run, but it grabs her and drags her away, with her screaming. That gets Marie to come back out, and she sees the scarecrow drag her behind a dumpster and then they were just gone. A while after that, we heard the call on a police scanner and of course that gave us the idea that maybe we were wrong and there was a case, so we headed right back over to the school to find out what's going on.

"I understand. Alright, well, thank you for the help officer. Appreciate it."

"So, checked in with the principal. There's nothing on the surveillance tapes. What do the uh, what do the cops think?"

"You know, the only clue they found was by the dumpster. They found the same flower near Mrs. Chandler's cellphone. You recognize it?"

"No."

"Yeah, me neither."

"I made you some tea." Maeve says as she comes over to me and Marie, and hands her the cup.

"Hey."

"Let me guess. You guys came here to laugh at me, too right?"

"Why don't you tell us what happened to your friend?"

"They're not gonna laugh at you. Tell them what you just told me okay?"

"Maggie quit the show. She was trying to get us shut down, and so we were fighting. Then she...she left, and I heard her scream. So I ran outside to help. And...and I saw a scarecrow. It looked just like the one from our show, but...alive."

"Then what?"

"Uh...i-it wrapped her up in vines a-and took her behind a dumpster. And then they were both just...gone. So, I called the cops, and a bunch of adults just told me I had an overactive imagination. But it's all real. Ghosts, angels...demons."

"I want to believe."

"You should believe. You both should 'cause it is all real. And so are we. I'm Sam Winchester. That's Dean."

They just look at them for a moment, before they look at each other and burst out in laughter.

"I take it they don't believe you."

"Okay. Now, look. I'm willing to accept that monsters are real, but those books...are works of fiction."

"And you guys are way too old to be Sam or Dean."

"Oh yeah."

"More of a Rufus/Bobby combo...maybe."

"Okay, alright, Little Miss Sunshine. We are what the books call hunters."

"FBI hunters?"

"Yeah."

"You guys are X-Files."

"Sure. Yeah. You could say that. So, the scarecrow in your musical...is it based on the one from the books?"

"No. I changed it. I got scared of a local legend when I was a kid. There was this old, creepy scarecrow on an abandoned farm outside of town. Kids used to say if it caught you, it would take you away."

"Okay, if this scarecrow is based off your version, then Miss Chandler and Maggie might still be alive."

"You think the scarecrow was created by the play?"

"You think...it's a Tulpa."

"What's a Tulpa?" I ask.

"Can you show us to the library? There's got to be something on mythological creatures."

The girls nod and they do so, and when we get there, we find the right book.

"So what are Tulpas?" I ask again.

"Tuplas are monsters that are created by intense, focused energy on an idea."

"Or a story."

"Great. How do you kill an idea?"

"Well, in 'Hell House,' Sam and Dean burned the house down to take out the one Tulpa they hunted."

"Yeah, yeah, you kill the symbol, you kill the Tulpa. It's uh, actually a pretty good start. So, the scarecrow in your play, is it a person or a prop?"

"Prop. And it's terrifying. We keep it in the boiler room."

"That's uh...great. Um, okay, you guys read up, just give us a sec. Yeah, so this doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"Tulpas require a-a ton of psychic energy to juice up."

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not like the Supernatural books are tearing up the New York Times best seller list, and I seriously doubt this play is even sold out."

"Hope not."

"Oh, but you know what? This flower...I know I've seen it in the lore somewhere. There's got to be a connection."

"Alright well you two get on that. I'm gonna take a shot at burning man."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Sure. Just don't scare the girl alright?"

"I'm not gonna scare her. Marie, can you show me to the boiler room?"

"Yeah. Sure." She says, before getting up to do so, Sam and I sit down with Maeve to look up the Tulpa and what the flower means.

"Gird your loins. It's horrifying." Marie says as they get to the boiler room and stand in front of the scarecrow that was covered with a sheet, until Dean takes it off.

"Really?"

"I know. Scary right?"

He just sighs before finding something to take down the scarecrow so that they could burn it. He finds a pretty heavy tool amongst things just sitting around.

"You want to pinata this asshat?"

"Asshat? Nice. It's uh, very Dean. No, he's all yours Agent Smith."

With one strike, it's down and they burn it. Once it's burned, they come back upstairs and into the library.

"We came, we say, we kicked..."

"It's not a Tulpa."

"What?"

"It's not a Tulpa, Dean." I repeat.

"Say it one more time, but just a little bit more Arnold, you know, like...it's not a Tulpa."

"Dude come on."

"It's Calliope." I state.

"Who?"

"The goddess of epic poetry...the muse."

"She's associate with this...the borage or starflower. That's the picture."

"The flower that was seen twice where Maggie and Mrs. Chandler had disappeared." I add.

"Okay, wait...if this is a god thing, then what's with the scarecrow?"

"According to the lore, Calliope manifests creatures from the stories she's tuned into."

"So...the scarecrow is still alive and we burned my prop for nothing?"

"Oh, that thing needed to burn."

"The only way to destroy the scarecrow is to kill Calliope."

"Right...she uses these manifestations, like the scarecrow, to inspire the author and protect them until their vision is realized."

"Then what?"

"Then she eats the author."

"Okay, that's bad. Um...well...you get your wish. Let's cancel the show."

"That's what your teacher and classmate did. They tried to shut you down, and the scarecrow took them...protected you and the show."

"Okay, so the scarecrow is a boogeyman. We got to take our shot with this, uh..."

"Calliope."

"...Calliope. But she won't show herself until...your vision is realized."

"So..what are you saying?"

"The show must go on."

"Unfortunately. For your sake of living."

That's when Marie rushes out of the library and into another room where all the wigs and sugh were for the characters in the play, and we quickly follow.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as she grabs a paper bag and starts to breath into it.

"Hey, uh, why don't I..."

"Why don't you guys rally Marie? I'm gonna grab some wooden stakes from the trunk and do the blessing." Sam suggests as he then leaves to do so.

"Is Marie going to get eaten?" Maeve asks.

"Not on our watch."

"Soon as that curtain rises, we are gonna be there to take out this Calliope. Hey. Hey. How you doing, champ?"

"This...this is all my fault. If I hadn't written this dumb play, none of this would've happened."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Okay, well first of all, uh, the play's not dumb."

"I thought you didn't believe in this interpretation."

"I don't. Like at all. B-but you do, okay? And I need you to believe in it with all you got so that we can kill Calliope and we can save your friends. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. You're right. If Sam and Dean were real...they wouldn't back down from a fight."

"No, no they wouldn't."

"Especially my sweet...brave...selfless Sam. There's nothing he can't do."

"No."

"Okay. Let's do this. I understudy Sam, so...I used this for my one-woman "Orphan Black" show last year. But it's gonna have to work for Sam. Writer. Director. Actor. I'm gonna Barbra Streisand this bitch."

It soon came to opening night, and everyone was getting ready for the show. Marie was making sure everyone looked proper for the show.

"Okay. Samulet?"

"The...Samulet?"

"That amulet is a symbol of the Winchesters' brotherly love."

I then take a glance down at that same amulet, since Dean had given that to me a while back, and Dean of course does the same thing. Sam gets back from getting everything ready and gets our attention and hands us the stakes secretly.

"Okay."

"Wait a second, where's Chuck?"

"Oh, I-I-I love him. I do. But honestly, the whole author inserting themselves into the narrative thing, it's just not my favorite. I kind of hate the Meta stories."

"Me too." The three of us say in unison.

"Alright, listen up girls, now, I know you're all here because you love Supernatural."

"Actually, I was hoping we'd do Wicked."

"Yeah, that'd have been easier. Uh, I know I have expressed some differences of opinion regarding this particular version of Supernatural, uh, but tonight...it is all about Marie's vision. This is Marie's Supernatural. So I want you to get out there, and I want you to stand as close as she wants you to, and I want you to put as much sub into that text as you possibly can. There is no other road, no other way, no day...but today."

"Did he just quote Rent?"

"Not enough to get us in trouble."

"Now, you get out there and you kick it in the ass."

"Alright, bring it in!"

"Ghost...ghost...facers."

"Oh jeez." I say under my breath.

We then get on opposite sides of the stage so that we can keep an eye on things. Dean and I on one side and Sam on the other.

"Good evening everybody. Uh, welcome to our production of Supernatural. Not gonna lie...it might be a full-on Gallagher show up in this piece. Um, so those of you in the front rows may want to use the ponchos we've provided for you under your seats. You may, in fact get wet on this ride. Um, I would...I would like to thank the uh, cast and the crew for..."

"Okay, she's stalling. Let's do this." Dean tells Maeve.

"Copy that. Curtain, kids. It's showtime."

"Um, I'd like to thank the school board...okay, um and...and...a-and that concludes our introduction for the night, so everybody just sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

_"John and Mary, husband and wife. Bringing home a brand new life. His name is Sammy, I'm big brother Dean. The perfect family, or so it seemed. The demon's visits had begun, it believe Sam was the chosen one. It burned my mother, and it cursed my brother. Leaving us in tears. On the road so far, yeah the road so far. We are in Dad's car, on the road so far."_

Just then during the musical number behind Sam came the scarecrow.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"Calliope. Scarecrow. Sam." Dean states, and I look over and my eyes go wide.

We then try to get Sam's attention, but it's not working, until it's too late and the scarecrow takes him.

"Come on." Dean says as we rush behind the curtain to try and get to Sam before he's taken as well, but we're also too late.

"Damn it!"

Sam had awoken in a room where Maggie and Mrs. Chandler also were taken to.

"Agent Smith?"

"Where the hell are we?"

"School's basement. The scarecrow brought us down here."

"Yeah I tried that days ago." Mrs. Chandler says when Sam tries the door.

"So, what? We're stuck in here?"

"That's right. You're gonna miss the big show."

Sam then storms towards her with the stake in his hand, but her power seems to be too much for him, and he drops it and he's up against the door.

_"Okay, so you can pop in tomorrow morning"_

_"Yes. I'll just...wait here then."_

"So what do we do now?" Marie asks when Dean and I get back to the other side of the stage.

"Just stick to the plan okay? Keep singing until the scarecrow comes for you."

"I've consumed many authors, many stories. But tonight...as soon as that curtain opened, I knew something special was brewing with this one. Maybe it's because the story's actual inspiration is here. Mm, I don't know. I guess I'm just gonna have to kill you and your brother and that little fiancee of his to find out."

"Don't you have to wait until the vision has been realized?"

"Oh, gods. If I have to sit through that second act one more time...there's robots and tentacles in space. I can't even."

_"...omnis immundus. Exorcizamus omnis spiritus."_

_"A single man tear slips down his face. He shows emotion without a trace. He hides behind a mask so strong, worried that he could be wrong. I wish that he could see the way I see him. The perfect brother, a man without sin. 'Cause underneat the manly sheen, it is my brother, a boy named Dean. A single man tear, a single man tear, a single man tear, that's all we fear."_

_"Exorcizamus omnis immundus. Exorcizamus omnis spiritus."_

That's when the scarecrow appears again, this time for Marie. And that cues Dean to run across stage, not caring about the play at all and he takes the scarecrow down.

"So, why this story, huh? Why, uh, Supernatural?"

"Supernatural has everything. Life, death, resurrection, redemption. But above all...family. All set to music you can really tap your toe to. It isn't some meandering piece of genre dreck. It's...epic."

Dean then was taken down by the scarecrow and I took that as my cue to get involved as well, not caring about the crowd or the play. It was then just Dean and myself fighing the scarecrow, trying to kill it, but whatever we did stab it with, it didn't work.

"And that, well, that is my bag of tea."

"Bag this!" Maggie says, hitting Calliope in the back of the head with a book, and Sam was let go from her power hold on him.

"No chick flick moments!" Marie exclaims as she stabs the scarecrow.

At the same time that Marie had stabbed the scarecrow, Sam had stabbed Calliope and her eyes glow purple as she dies. The scarecrow however goes right to the edge of the stage before he explodes with purple goo and Calliope does the same. The crowd is also covered in the purple goo, but then they start clapping for the performance.

"Take a bow, Sammy." Dean says to Marie, and she does and so do we.

With Calliope dead, Sam, Maggie and Mrs. Chandler were able to get out of the basement and back upstairs and to the auditorium.

"Sam! There you are! Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Is the scarecrow gone?"

"Yeah, you must've killed Calliope."

"Yeah, with some help from Maggie and Mrs. Chandler."

"Really? Where were you?"

"Basement."

"Ohhh."

"Usually this is where Sam and Dean take of before anyone asks any questions."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Thanks for saving my friends."

"Sure."

"You know, if you cut your hair a little, you'd make a pretty good Dean."

"Thanks."

"Well, you did good out there kid."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"You know, this has been...educational...seeing the...story from your perspective. You keep writing, Shakespeare."

"Even if it doesn't match how you see it?"

"I have my version, and you have yours."

"One minute folks, one minute."

"Okay."

"Dean? You never should've thrown this away." Marie says as she pulls out a handmade amulet, like the one he used to wear, but I do now.

"It never really worked. I don't need a symbol to remind me how I feel about my brother, so..."

"Just take it...jerk."

"Bitch. Right, okay." He says before walking over to me and Sam.

"I guess we can go back to staring at motel-room walls." Dean remarks.

"Seems so."

"You know what Dean? You were right. Staying cooped up isn't helping us. We need..."

"...we need to be back on the road, Dean, doing what we do best."

"What is that?"

"I just...I don't know anymore.

"It's the uh, the B.M. scene."

"...saving people, hunting things."

"The...bowel-movement scene?"

"You know, the family business."

"Shh. No. Just..shhh."

"Ew." I groan again. "Why you two would even think of that, is beyond me."

"You're right, Sammy. Out on the road...just the two of us."

"The two of us against the world."

"What she said...but you know the three of us against the world."

"Carry on, my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more. Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher.."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Adam, John Winchester's other kid. He's still trapped in a cage in hell with Lucifer."

"Masquerading as a man with a reason, my charade is the event of the season. And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means I don't know. Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more. Carry on."

Once the play was over, we headed out on the road to a motel for the night, back to the usual. Dean takes out the amulet Marie gave him and he hangs it on the rear view mirror. Back at the auditorium, Marie is thanking people for coming until Maeve gets her attention.

"The ticket you left for the publisher...someone claimed it."

"Oh my gosh. But wait, does that mean that Calliope came for me or..."

"Who cares? Go, fangirl!"

"Um...hi. Thank you...so much for coming. Uh, I know the second act is a little bit wonky and the first act has some issues, but...what did you think?"

"Not bad." Chuck compliments.


End file.
